Awesome love
by Kathi1402
Summary: Love Triangel Luka, Abby und Carter! Während Carter die Zeit in Afrika verbringt, scheinen sich Abby und Luka immer näher zu kommen. Die beiden verbringen einen Abend zusammen...Alkohol...Konsequenzen?Würde mich über Reviews freuen! : komplett


**Awesome Love**

**PROLOG**

_**Carter**_

_Liebste Abby,_

_ich kann dir sagen, du wirst, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme, wochenlang Geschichten von mir hören, was ich hier erlebt habe. Dieses Land ist faszinierend, eine solche Landschaft findet man bei uns nirgendwo, aber besonders haben es mir Kultur und Menschen angetan. Es ist wirklich ein Erlebnis, eine komplett andere Welt. Aber auch das Elend, das man hier findet, ist beieindruckend, auf negative Art. Es hat mir die Augen noch einmal mehr geöffnet und relativiert so manch eine meiner Ansichten. Ich muss nun wohl aufpassen, dass ich im Krankenhaus nicht beginne, die Armut unserer Patienten abzuschwächen, denn es ist großteils verglichen mit dem, was man hier sieht, wirklich nichts._

_Aber von all dem kann ich dir auch ein anderes Mal erzählen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin und dich in meinen Armen halten kann. Ich vermisse dich hier wirklich. Wie schön wäre es doch, mit dir hier am Abend zu sitzen und das Erlebte gemeinsam zu bereden. Aber glücklicherweise sind es nur mehr 4 Tage. Ich freu mich schon, dein Gesicht zu sehen und dich an mir zu spüren, dich zu küssen. Die Nähe zu dir und deine Anwesenheit, deine Stimme, die Gespräche mit dir, das ist es wohl, was ich an zu Hause am meisten vermisse. _

_Morgen werde ich wieder versuchen, dich anzurufen. Dann sind es schon nur mehr drei Tage bis zu unserem Wiedersehen. Also bis dann! Ich denke an dich._

_In Liebe, John_

So nun nur noch auf Absenden klicken und die e-Mail wird auf ihre Reise geschickt, die wohl kaum länger als ein paar Sekunden, höchstens Minuten dauert. Glücklicherweise gibt es diese Technik und ich kann Abby schreiben. Sie soll wissen, dass ich immer an sie denke und sie vermisse. Und es ist ein Weg, mein schlechtes Gewissen etwas zu mildern. Schließlich habe ich sie alleine gelassen in einer Zeit, in der sie mich wohl gebraucht hätte. Sie hat doch schon genug zu kämpfen mit sich und mit Eric und Maggie. Aber sie ließ mich nicht bleiben. Selbstlos wie immer wollte sie meinen Träumen nicht im Wege stehen und das ist es wohl, warum ich sie nur noch mehr liebe. Ja ich liebe diese Frau, wie ich es noch nie getan habe. Was waren da schon diese kurzen Beziehungen zu Kolleginnen oder anderen Frauen? Eigentlich wusste ich, bis ich Abby kennen lernte, nicht, was Liebe und eine richtige Beziehung bedeutet. Und ich bin wohl irgendwie erwachsen geworden.

„Dr. Carter." „Ja?" „Eine Familie aus einem benachbarten Dorf ist hier. Zwei Erwachsene und fünf Kinder zwischen 2 und 15." „Ich komme sofort." Seit zwei Wochen bin ich hier, um Erfahrungen zu sammeln und mein Wissen als Arzt in einen guten Zweck zu stellen. Ich untersuche Menschen hier und behandle sie. Es ist wohl nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was hier wirklich gebraucht werden würde, aber immerhin etwas. „Guten Tag, meine Name ist John Carter. Mola Kumasi wird für mich übersetzen, während ich sie untersuche..."

Es dauerte über eine Stunde. Denn obwohl alle nur leichte Krankheiten, Ausschläge oder ähnliches hatten, musste ich sie impfen, ihnen Tipps geben, wie sie sich selbst besser versorgen konnten und die älteren Kinder und die Eltern über Aids und Verhütung aufklären. Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war sieben Uhr abends, die Sonne ging bereits unter und trotzdem hatte es noch immer über 30 Grad. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war hoch. „Braucht ihr mich noch, Mola?" „Nein danke, Dr. Carter." „Nennen sie mich ruhig John." Der junge Mann, den ich in den letzten Wochen ziemlich gut kennen gelernt hatte, nickte und lächelte mich an. Ich verließ das Lager, das nur sehr dürftig eingerichtet war, und ging in ein Haus, das in den USA die Aufschrift Hotel wohl nie erhalten hätte, aber doch meine Unterkunft war. Der Portier begrüßte mich und reichte mir zwei Flaschen Wasser, da es hier unmöglich war, die Zähne mit dem Wasser aus der Leitung zu putzen. Ich hielt eine der Flaschen, die frisch aus dem Kühlschrank kamen, in meinen Nacken und atmete entspannt auf: „Einen schönen Abend noch."

Dann machte ich mich auf in mein Zimmer. Es gab eine Menge zu lesen, schließlich waren heute die Zeitungen der letzten Tage aus Amerika angekommen und Fernseher gab es hier ja keinen. Außerdem fiel ich meistens sowieso schon um neun Uhr todmüde ins Bett und schlief tief und fest, träumte von Abby und von den Erlebnissen des Tages. Wie ich hier eine 24-Stunden-Schiht aushalten würde, weiß ich nicht. Es wäre wohl unmöglich. Ich zog meine Hose und das T-Shirt aus, hängte beides über den alten Holzsessel, wobei ich jedes Mal fürchtete, dass er unter dem Gewicht zusammenbrechen könnte. Dann drehte ich die Dusche auf, es dauerte immer ein bisschen, bis das alte Wasser weg war und neues nachkam. Angeblich war die Lebensqualität in Hotels in den großen Städten besser, doch hier am Land konnte man nicht viel erwarten. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich Touristen hierher verirrten. Man könnte meinen, es würde mir als verwöhntem Sohn aus reichem Hause etwas ausmachen. Doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ich genoss es schon fast, einmal etwas anderes zu erleben.

Schließlich stieg ich in die Dusche. Das lauwarme Wasser floss über meinen Rücken und reinigte mich vom Staub und Schweiß des Tages. Immer wenn ich hier unter der Dusche stand und das Wasser so über mich floss, dann dachte ich an Abby. An das gemeinsam Duschen am Morgen oder die Abende, wenn wir zusammen in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen und einfach nur redeten. Über den Beruf, die Kollegen, die Nachrichten. Über fast alles, bloß nicht über uns. Es war ein Thema, dem sie immer auswich. Sie erzählte mir auch nie von ihren Problemen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr Zeit geben musste. Zeit, vertrauen zu gewinnen und sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass es wieder einen Mann an ihrer Seite gab, jemanden, der sie aufrichtig liebte. Und gerade weil es so war, weil ich sie liebte, wollte ich ihr auch die Zeit geben. Doch manchmal war ich bereits ungeduldig. Da waren diese kleinen Rückschläge, wenn ich merkte, dass sie mich nicht einbezog und diese Blicke von ihr, wenn sie mich traurig ansah, in meinen Armen versank und mir doch nicht den Grund verriet.

Schließlich trocknete ich mich. Ich war bereits erschöpfter, als ich gedacht hatte und konnte meine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Ich schlüpfte in meinen Schlafanzug, zog das Leintuch zur Seite und legte mich ins Bett. Noch einmal sah ich das Bild an, das auf meinem Nachtkästchen stand. Es war eine Aufnahme von Abby und mir, die Susan bei unserer gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfeier mit den Kollegen gemacht hatte. Ein Moment, in dem wir Spaß hatten und einfach nur glücklich mit unseren Freunden Weihnachten feierten. In Gedanken schickte ich Abby, bei der es wohl gerade Nachmittag war, einen Kuss und drehte das Licht ab. Dann drehte ich mich zur Seite und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_**Luka**_

Die Sonne schien auf die Bäume und diese schlugen Schatten auf den blanken Asphalt. Es war mehr als heiß auf den Straßen von Chicago und überall liefen Leute in T-Shirts und kurzen Hosen rum. Ich hasste es an solchen Tagen zu arbeiten. Ich hatte heute Nacht schon schlecht geschlafen und nun machte ich mir Frühstück in der Küche meines Appartements. So still war es hier. Kein Laut war zu hören außer das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine. Vielleicht würde mir das Arbeiten auch mal wieder über meine schlechte Stimmung hinweghelfen. Denn das war es nur noch was mir geblieben war, seit sie nicht mehr da war. Sie! Die einzige, die ich nach dem Tod meiner geliebten Frau noch über alles geliebt hatte. Ich konnte mich noch gut an diesen lauen Sommerabend erinnern, als ich und Abby zusammen in einer Bar zum Essen waren. Ich war so dumm. Ich hatte mich nicht genug um Abby gekümmert und jetzt war es zu spät. Dieser Streit. Er war grauenvoll gewesen. Mir tat es jetzt sogar noch leid, was ich früher zu ihr gesagt habe. Doch ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Wie in Trance saß ich jetzt auf dem Küchenstuhl und nippte einige Male an meinem Kaffee, als es für mich Zeit wurde zur Arbeit zu fahren. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, schleppte meine Tasche hinter mir her und stieg dann in meinen neuen, geilen Sportwagen, den ich mir vor kurzem zugelegt hatte. Ich musste diese Gedanken an Abby jetzt verdrängen. So wie ich es immer tat, wenn er am Arbeiten war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich vorm County ankam. Ich parkte in der Tiefgarage, wo ich es sonst auch tat und ging den normalen Weg zum Aufzug. Es war Gott sei Dank heute morgen noch nicht allzu voll auf den Straßen gewesen, so dass wohl nicht viele Patienten heute kommen würden. Doch diesen Traum begrub ich gleich wieder, als ich durch die Türen der Notaufnahme ging. Ein Schwall Patienten kam mir schon aus dem Ärztezimmer entgegen und rief nach einem Arzt. Ich beruhigte sie mit den üblichen Worten, dass sie nur noch ein bisschen warten müssten. Zuerst ging ich zur Aufnahme, wie jeden Morgen und checkte das Brett. „Ach Kerry und Mark haben Dienst?", fragte ich Randy, die wie immer über einer Zeitschrift gebeugt war und mich gar nicht beachtete. Es war mir egal und so machte ich mich jetzt auf dem Weg ins Ärztezimmer, um mich für meinen Dienst vorzubereiten. Ich musste kurz lachen, als ich den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte und auf das Sofa sah. Dort lag Susan in ihren Kittel gewickelt und war wirklich am Schlafen. Kurz darauf bemerkte ich auch Kerry, die zusammen gesunken auf einem Stuhl saß und auch am schlafen war. „Man gestern nacht muss wohl 'ne Menge losgewesen sein", dachte ich und schlich leise zu meinem Spind. Ich wollte sie erst einmal noch schlafen lassen, denn sie sahen wirklich fertig aus. Genauso leise wie ich jetzt zum Spind geschlichen war, verließ ich auf wieder das Ärztezimmer und machte mich auf ein paar Patienten zu behandeln. Gott sei Dank hatte heute John Carter keinen Dienst, dachte ich, denn das hätte ich heute Morgen nicht überlebt. Ihn so glücklich mit Abby zu sehen. Das würde mir ein Stich ins Herz versetzen. Ich liebe sie noch immer. Ich kann sie einfach nicht mehr vergessen. Seit ich sie vor 3 Jahren kennen gelernt habe spukte sie mir schon im Kopf rum. Damals war sie ja noch AIPlerin im County gewesen. Ich hatte sie schon seit langem geliebt. Mich aber nie getraut es ihr zu sagen. So dass wir dann ein Jahr später immer öfter gemeinsam ausgegangen sind. Es war die wunderschönste Zeit, die ich in den letzten Jahren erlebt habe. Ich dachte an den ersten Kuss zwischen ihr und mir. Es war an einem anstrengenden Tag im Krankenhaus passiert, nachdem wir draußen auf einer Bank saßen und sie mich einfach küsste. Es war als würden mir tausend dicke Steine vom Herzen fallen. Und von da an waren wir nicht mehr zu trennen. Wie ein Herz und eine Seele. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an ein Baseball-Spiel im Sommer. Ihre Mutter war bei ihr gewesen und schließlich hatte sie sich dann doch noch entschlossen mitzuspielen. Ich kann mir wirklich vor wie im siebten Himmel. Wir hatten soviel Spaß und nun soll das alles vorbei sein? Ich konnte mich jetzt nicht richtig auf Patienten konzentrieren, also beschloss ich in den Wundnähraum zu gehen und im Stillen ein paar Wunden zu nähen. Diese Patienten waren Gott sei Dank ruhig und ich konnte über alles noch mal nachdenken. Doch worüber sollte ich nachdenken? Es gab nichts mehr zum Nachdenken. Sie war weg und glücklich und jetzt mit Carter zusammen. Daran ließ sich nichts mehr ändern. Langsam schaute ich wieder auf und bemerkte, dass der Patient wach geworden war. Er war diese Nacht über betrunken in eine Schaufensterscheibe geschlafen und ich nähte nun seine Wunden, als er laut aufschrie und wie wild herumzappelte. „Nun beruhigen sie sich doch und legen sich wieder hin. Ich will ihnen doch nur helfen", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, doch plötzlich hatte ich schon seine Faust im Auge. Langsam torkelte ich zurück und griff geistesabwesend nach einer Flasche mit Hadol. Gott sei Dank bin ich dem Patienten noch ausgewichen und konnte ihm die Spritze mit er Ladung Hadol verpassen, so dass er total benebelt wieder auf die Trage sank. Ich suchte nun den Sicherheitsdienst, um ihn vor der Tür zu stationieren, damit der Patient nicht noch einmal so wild um sich schlagen würde, aber das würde er ganz bestimmt nicht noch mal, dafür hatte das Hadol gesorgt. „Ohh mein Gott Luka was ist denn mit deinem Auge passiert?", fragte Kerry, die gerade aus dem Ärztezimmer gekommen war und auf mich zu ging. „Ach das war ein Patient. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst und dann hatte ich schon seine Faust im Auge", antwortete ich und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, der an der Aufnahme stand, wo Kerry nun gründlich mein Auge durchleuchtete. „Scheint alles soweit in Ordnung zu sein. Kühle es ein bisschen mit Eis und die Schwellung geht in 2-3 Tagen zurück", sagte Kerry und wendete sich wieder dem Brett zu. „Danke Kerry", sagte ich zu ihr und ging ins Ärztezimmer, um mir ein bisschen Eis zum Kühlen zu besorgen. Dort war ich Gott sei Dank allein, denn ich war froh keinem weiteren erklären zu müssen, wie das mit meinem Auge passiert ist. Gewöhnlich passierte mir nämlich so was nicht, doch heute war ich irgendwie nicht bei der Sache. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn ich einfach nach Hause gehen würde, aber dort würde mich noch mehr an Abby erinnern. Also beschloss ich erst mal einige Zeit auf dem Sofa sitzen zubleiben und in Ruhe mein Auge zu kühlen. Als ich die Augen schloss sah ich wie immer Abby vor mir. Es war wie in einem Traum, der niemals Enden würde. Jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufstand denke ich an sie und jede Nacht kurz vor Einschlafen ist sie das Letzte, woran ich denke. Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah ihr liebes Gesicht vor mir, wie sie mich anlächelte und wie sie mich immer zu lachen brachte. Die Ruhe tat mir gut, denn darauf war ich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Lange hatte ich auf der Couch gelegen und die meiste Zeit einfach nur gedöst. Meinem Auge ging es schon eindeutig besser, also beschloss ich mal wieder an der Aufnahme nach dem rechten zu sehen. „Na Herr Doktor ausgeschlafen?", fragte Randy mit einem leichten Unterton in der Stimme. „Ja danke", antwortete ich und warf ihr einen schneidenden Blick zu. „Susan", rief ich und sie schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf vom Stuhl auf. „Na war gestern Nacht viel los?", fragte ich und fing an zu grinsen. „Na ja ich bin mitten in einer Doppelschicht und konnte nicht viel schlafen!", antwortete sie und rieb sich erst mal kräftig die Augen. „Brauchst du mich noch für irgendwelche Patienten?", fragte ich und schaute mit ihr zusammen das Brett durch. „Ich denke wir haben hier soweit alles unter Kontrolle. Ich hab die Sache mit deinem Auge gehört. Geh du dich erst mal ausruhen", antwortete Susan und machte sich erst mal über einen neuen Berg Akten her. Ich beschloss mir erst mal mein wohlverdientes Mittagessen im Doc Magoos zu genehmigen. Hoffentlich würde ich da nicht auf Abby treffen, denn ich wusste genau, dass sie heute morgen Dienst hatte, war ihr aber noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Ich ging über die belebte Straßenseite und steuerte geradewegs das beliebte Restaurant an. Ich hatte großen Hunger, denn heute Morgen war ich nicht richtig zum Essen gekommen, also bestellte ich mir gleich eine Suppe und dann einen großen Hamburger mit Pommes. Vielleicht würde mir dieses Essen neue Kraft für den Tag geben und das ich nicht mehr so viel an Abby denken musste. Es war als würde es mich innerlich auffressen. Mit dem Händen im Gesicht vergruben saß ich nun da am Tresen und wartete auf mein Essen...

_**Abby**_

_20,000 seconds since you've left and I'm still counting_

_And 20,000 reasons to get up, get something done, but I'm still waiting_

_Is someone kind enough to pick me up and give me food,_

_assure me that the world is good_

_But you should be here, you should be here_

Er war weg, ich war da, alleine. Der Regen peitschte gegen die Scheibe und ich kuschelte mich noch mehr in meine Decke. John fehlte mir so sehr. Langsam griff ich nach der Flasche um noch einen Schluck zu nehmen. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht und ich hatte es mir und vor allem ihm versprochen, aber es hatte mich wieder eingeholt, in seinen Bann gezogen. Der Tequilla bahnte sich seinen Weg durch meinen Mund und schon vor einer Stunde hatte ich gemerkt, das es eigentlich genug war, doch ich konnte nicht aufhören. Zu leer war ich an diesem Abend gewesen, ohne jede Motivation irgend etwas zu machen. Denn jetzt wo er weg war gab es keinen Ansporn mehr für mich. Ich sah zur Uhr, viertel vor 2, in 4 Stunden würde meine Schicht beginnen. Sie würde beginnen, doch ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich beginnen würde. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die Sofakante und schaute Richtung Fenster. Alles sah so unecht aus, als wäre ich nicht wirklich da.

_How colors can change and even the texture of the rain _

_And what's that ugly little stain on the bathroom floor _

_I'd rather not deal with that right now _

_I'd rather be floating in space somewhere or _

_Worry about the ozone layer_

Es piepte, erst langsam und leise, doch dann immer lauter und schneller. Mein Wecker. Doch er war soweit weg. Ich öffnete die Augen und hatte im ersten Moment keine Ahnung wo ich war. Die verschwommen Linien ordneten und ich fand mich in meinem Wohnzimmer wieder. Ich stand auf und bemerkte das ich etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Mein Gott, wie viel hatte ich nur getrunken? Zügig ging ich ins Schlafzimmer um den Alarm meines Weckers auszustellen. Eine halbe Stunde hatte ich nun Zeit um mich im Bad fertig zu machen und mich anzuziehen um noch rechtzeitig die Hochbahn zu bekommen. Ich ging zu Spiegel. Ich erschrak, war das wirklich ich, die mir dort entgegen guckte? Schnell kämmte ich meine Haare so gut es ging, putzte mir meine Zähne und vermied es auch nur noch einmal in den Spiegel zu schauen

Die Hochbahn war wie immer voll und ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war einer von diesen verregneten Morgen, der die Stadt unter einem grauen Schleier verschwinden ließ. So wie der Regen die Stadt, hatte Carter's Abwesenheit auch mich unter einer grauen Glocke verschwinden lassen. Zum Glück waren es nur noch 3 Tage bis er wieder zurück kommen würde. Ich fragte mich wie ich es solange bis jetzt ausgehalten hatte, obwohl die Antwort darauf mehr als simpel war: Ich hatte mich unter Arbeit vergruben und die übrige einsame Zeit damit verbracht neue Getränkekombinationen herauszufinden, meine Mutter vergeblich anzurufen oder einfach darüber nachzudenken wie ich mein Leben ohne ihn vorher gestaltet hatte.

_And it's almost like a corny movie scene_

_But I'm out of frame and the lighting's bad_

_And the music has no theme_

_And we're all so strong when nothing's wrong_

_And the world is at our feet_

_But how small we are when our love is far away_

_And all you need is you_

Eine andere Frage die mich quälte war die, wie es nach seiner Rückkehr weitergehen sollte. Ich wartete so sehnlichst darauf ihn wiederzusehen. Dieses Warten jedoch war auch mit der Angst verbunden, das er von meinem Rückfall erfahren würde. Die letzten Wochen hatten mich deutlich gezeichnet, das war mir bewusst. Nicht ohne Grund erinnerten mich schon fast täglich irgendwelche Kollegen daran, wie schlecht ich doch aussah.

Die Bahn hielt und ich stieg aus. Auch die Station war restlos überfüllt, überall versuchten die Leute sich ihren Weg zu bahnen. Von jeder Seite schossen mir förmlich die Taschen und Ellenbogen der anderen entgegen. Schnell bemühte ich mich runter zu kommen und verschwand bei Starbuck's um meine tägliche Portion an Kaffe abzuholen: schwarz, einfach nur schwarz. So schwarz wie meine Gedanken im Moment. Ich sah in die Auslage, die mit Muffins, Bagels und Sandwiches gefüllt war. Schon die Idee etwas davon zu essen hinterließ in mir ein Gefühl mich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Seit Tagen hatte ich keinen wirklichen Hunger mehr gehabt und auch nur sowenig wie möglich gegessen um nicht umzukippen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit das John wiederkommt, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich es so noch aushalten würde. Ich ging weiter Richtung Krankenhaus und hörte schon die Sirenen heulen, es würde wieder einer von diesen stressigen Tagen werden, das war klar. Ich betrat die Aufnahme, winke Randi kurz zu und ging ins Ärztezimmer um mich umzuziehen. Mein Kittel war mir schon zu weit geworden, langsam musste ich aufpassen das die Hose nicht rutscht. Ich wollte gerade hinausgehen, als ich Luka an der Aufnahme stehen sah. Er war der letzte dem ich heute begegnen wollte. Seitdem ich mich von ihm getrennt hatte war viel Zeit vergangen aber er hatte es anscheinend noch immer nicht geschnallt und versuchte sich jetzt mit One-Night-Stands abzulenken. Ich schloss wieder die Tür und wartete darauf, das er in ein Behandlungszimmer gehen würde, als ich merkte wie mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Hey!", ich schreckte auf und drehte mich um. Es war Susan. „Oh hey, habe dich gar nicht bemerkt!" „Ich weiß!", sie grinste mich an, „Auf wen oder was lauerst du denn hier?" „Ich?", ich sah unschuldig zu ihr. „Auf niemanden!" „"Ach?", Sie guckte besorgt, „Abby, was ist los? Du siehst kaputt aus." „Ich, nein, alles in Ordnung!", ich lächelte gequält, „Danke Susan!" „Abby, ich weiß wie sehr dir Carter fehlt, mach mir doch nichts vor. Willst du nicht mal abends zu mir kommen? Wir könnten was zusammen machen, dann bist du nicht so alleine!" „Wirklich Susan danke, aber mir geht's gut.", wies ich sie zurück, „Er ist ja bald wieder da."

Sie wollte noch was sagen, aber da Luka anscheinend nicht mehr an der Aufnahme stand ging ich einfach hinaus. Ich konnte mir das alles einfach nicht mehr anhören. Ich mochte Susan doch in letzter Zeit ging sie mir immer mehr auf die nerven, Abby wir sollten was zusammen machen, du siehst schlecht aus, was ist los, ich weiß Carter fehlt dir, wenn du reden willst... blahblahblah. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung...

**Kapitel 1 (Abby)**

„In Liebe John", die Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Gerade hatte ich seine Email gelesen und mein Herz schlug immer noch wie wild. Ich ging auf „Mail verfassen" und schaute mich einmal um. Keiner in der Nähe. Ich mochte es nicht wenn andere meine Post mit lesen konnten, doch leider hatte ich keinen Anschluss Zuhause...

_**Hey John,**_

_**wie geht es dir? Mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Ich habe mich sehr über deine Mail gefreut und vermisse dich um so mehr.**_

Ich löschte den Anfang, warum fiel es mir nur so schwer im zu erzählen was in mir vorging? Ich hatte nicht mal „Mein liebster John" geschrieben...

_Well I know the words, but I can't really speak them_

_To you_

_And I hide all the pain that I've gained with my wisdom_

_From you_

_**Hallo John,**_

_**Congo scheint dir zu gefallen, das freut mich. Hier ist alles wie immer, die Arbeit nervt und das Wetter kann man auch vergessen. Wenigstens bist du bald wieder hier, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Es tut mir leid das es bis jetzt nicht mit dem telefonieren geklappt hat, vielleicht geht es ja heute mal. Auch wenn ich mir nicht mal sicher bin, wie spät es dann und wann bei dir ist. **_

_**Ich denke nicht, dass du die Armut hier abschwächen wirst, schließlich kann man die Armen hier nicht mit denen in Congo vergleichen...**_

_**Naja, du weißt ja, dass ich ein Mailmuffel bin, außerdem hat Kerry mich gerade schon wieder so dumm angeguckt.**_

_**Bis bald **_

_**Deine Abby**_

Ich drückte auf versenden und dachte über das Geschriebene nach. Ob er es verstand? Ich fragte mich oft, wie er es nur mit mir aushalten konnte, denn ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach war. Fast alles fraß ich in mich hinein, denn wenn es ums Reden ging, war ich nicht zu gebrauchen. Und das war es auch, was mich soo vieles gekostet hatte: Richard, Luka und wenn nicht sogar Maggie und Eric. Ich konnte beim besten Willen einfach nicht reden, über mich, meine Gefühle...

_And I may end a life, by what I hold inside_

_All the things that I live with I can't easily hide_

_And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for_

_But you_

„Abby, hast du gerade Pause?", plötzlich stand Kerry neben mir. „Uhmm ja, doch!", antwortete ich etwas verwirrt und in Gedanken versunken, „Noch 20 Minuten!" „Na, dann ist ja gut, bist du fertig hier?", sie sah mich streng an. „Ja, bin ich!", ich verließ die Aufnahme und ging ins Ärztezimmer um einen Kaffe zutrinken. Der Raum war leer und die Stille wirkte schon fast beängstigend im Gegensatz zu dem Lärm an der Aufnahme. Ich ging zur Kaffeemaschine und musste feststellen das schon wieder der ganze Kaffee alle war. Warum konnte derjenige der den letzten Rest bekam nicht einfach mal Neuen machen?

Im Kühlschrank lagen noch ein paar Donuts und ich nahm einen. Er schmeckte nicht gerade frisch, aber das war mir egal, Hauptsache ich hatte was gegessen.

_It's not easy to hide_

_All this damage inside_

_I'll carry you with me_

_Until I'm not alive_

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch um auf den Kaffee zu warten und fing an wieder an Carter zu denken. Wie schön es doch wäre wenn er jetzt hier wäre. Wir wären ins Doc Magoos gegangen und hätten was halbwegs richtiges gegessen. Alleine hatte ich dazu keine Lust.

Und dann wären wir glücklich zusammen wieder zur Arbeit gegangen und hätten uns den restlichen Tag mit verheißungsvollen Blicken versüßt.

Der Geruch vom fertigem Kaffee holte mich wieder aus meinen Träumen. Ich ging zu der Maschine, nahm meinen Becher hinaus und tat zur Abwechslung mal etwas Zucker hinein.

Ich wollte einen Schluck trinken, doch es war so heiß, das ich den Kaffee sofort wieder ausspuckte. Der Kittel war nun voll damit. Schnell zog ich ihn aus um mir nichts zu verbrühen und ging zu meinem Spinnt. Als ich die Tür öffnete schaute ich in den kleinen Spiegel, den ich an der Innenseite angeklebt hatte. Dieses Gesicht, ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen, ich hasste mich förmlich selber, mich und mein Leben, denn nur mit ihm hatte es jetzt noch einen Sinn.

_When you look at my face, does it seem just as ugly?_

_To you?_

_I can't seem to erase all the scars I have lived with_

_From you_

Das ganze machte mich nur noch mehr fertig. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach mal nur glücklich sein? Was war ich nur für ein schrecklicher Mensch? Warum quälte ich mich nur die ganze zeit selber? Es kam mir so vor als würde ich innerlich kämpfen, mit mir um mich.

Und Carter war der einzige der diesen Kampf gestillt hatte, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Oh je, noch 3 endlos Tage...

_I'm so sick of this place_

_This taste in my mouth_

_Cause of you I can't figure what I'm all about_

_And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for_

_But you_

Ich stopfte die Reste vom Donut in mich hinein und warf die Serviette in Richtung Mülleimer, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.

**Kapitel 2 (Luka)**

Am liebsten wäre ich gleich nach dem Essen im Doc Magoos nach Haus gefahren, aber ich konnte Susan nicht einfach mit der ganzen Arbeit hängen lassen. Schließlich war sie mitten in einer Doppelschicht und so war es mir des öfteren auch mal gegangen. So beschloss ich bevor ich einen weiteren Patienten behandeln würde, mir erst mal einen frischen Kaffee im Ärztezimmer zu kochen. Schließlich würde ich heute die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten und da konnte ich einige Kräfte gebrauchen. Schließlich stieß ich die Tür auf und bemerkte sie erst gar nicht. Doch als ich mich umdrehte war es wieder. Dieses Gesicht. Diese wunderschöne Schönheit. Es war Abby, der ich lieber nicht in diesem Moment über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Ich vermisste sie so doll, dass mein Herz nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu schlagen und meine Hände ganz feucht wurden

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_Cause sweetest thing I never knew,_

_I am still miss you baby,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ich musste sie ansprechen. Mir blieb gar keine andere Wahl. „Hi Abby", sagte ich leise und lehnte mich an einen Tisch. „Hey Luka", antwortete sie und drehte ihr Gesicht dann wieder dem Fenster zu. Es herrschte weitere kurze Stille, als ich den frischen Kaffee in meine Tasse goss. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich sie, um das Gespräch ein bisschen voranzutreiben. Ich stellte den Stuhl genau gegenüber von ihr auf und stellte die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch. „Ach weißt du so wie immer", sagte sie und lächelte zaghaft. Doch ich fand, dass sie schlecht aussah. Sehr schlecht sogar. „Komm Abby erzähl mir doch nichts. Du bekommst nicht genug Schlaf oder?", fragte ich und bemerkte das weiße Gesicht und die Ränder unter den Augen. „Ach es ist wegen Carter. Du weißt er ist im Kongo und ich vermisse ihn so", sagte Abby und ich fühlte, wie sich mein Magen wieder zusammenzog. „Luka, Luka ist was mit dir?", fragte Abby auf einmal und ich schüttelte wie wild mit dem Kopf. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sah und sie darüber sprach, wie glücklich sie doch mit Carter war, war es als würde sie mir einen Dolch ins Herz stechen. Ich wünschte ihr wirklich, dass sie mit ihm glücklich wurde, doch wieso ging es mir nur so schlecht dabei? „Ach ehe du dich versiehst ist Carter schon wieder da und du darfst ihn wieder in deine Arme schließen", sagte ich und drehte mich wieder zum Fenster. Was hatte ich bloß gesagt? Wieso musste ich mich selbst bloß nur so quälen? Abby lächelte wieder und das war es mir wert gewesen, obwohl ich mich dabei so unglücklich fühlte. Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem nun angenehm, warmen Kaffee und schaute wieder zu Abby, die verträumt in Richtung Kaffeemaschine schaute. „Möchtest du auch einen?", fragte ich, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie lange hast du heute Dienst?", fragte ich sie und sie antwortete, als hätte sie schon länger auf die Frage gewartet. „Bis 8 und du?", fragte sie und ich antwortete sofort mit einem traurigen Gesichtausdruck: „Leider bis Mitternacht habe dummerweise eine Doppelschicht angenommen. Tja da kann man nichts machen" Ich ärgerte mich jetzt schon dafür, dass ich so doof gewesen war und an einem Samstag eine Doppelschicht angenommen hatte. Doch Abby schien auf einmal zu überlegen und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Mhh sag mal könntest du nicht heute Abend deine Schicht tauschen. Ich hätte nämlich große Lust mal wieder mit dir was zu unternehmen!", sagte Abby auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel und ich dachte ich hätte mich verhört. Also fragte ich noch mal. Wieder kam die gleiche Frage und ich hatte wohl richtig gehört. Meine Antwort lies nicht lange auf sich warten: „Na klar, das lässt sich natürlich einrichten. An was hattest du denn so gedacht, was wir machen könnten?" Wieder überlegte Abby und man sah, dass sich in ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln breit machte. „Wie wäre es denn mit einem Essen beim Chinesen, der hier um die Ecke aufgemacht hat? Der soll sehr gut sein und auch nicht so teuer", fragte Abby und ich war natürlich sofort damit einverstanden. „Da sag ich nicht nein. Also wollen wir uns dann so um halb 9 wieder hier treffen?", fragte ich und stand auf, um in Richtung Tür zu gehen. „Ja ist in Ordnung. Der Chinese ist auch nicht so weit weg. Da können wir gut zu Fuß hingehen", sagte Abby und ich hoffte, dass ich bis dahin für mich auch noch eine Vertretung für die 4 Stunden finden würde. Ich verabschiedete mich noch kurz von ihr und dann schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Ich wäre gerne in lautem Freudengebrüll ausgebrochen, doch da meine Kollegen immer noch da waren behielt ich meine Freude erst einmal für mich. Ich ging an die Aufnahme und konnte das ununterbrochene Grinsen von mir einfach nicht abstellen, worauf mich meine Kollegin Susan Lewis auch direkt drauf ansprach. „Hast du etwas vom Lachgas genommen oder warum grinst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte sie und das brachte mich noch mehr zum Lachen. „Es...es ist gar nichts", sagte ich und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, weil ich das Grinsen nicht aufhören konnte. Chen...genau sie musste ich suchen. Sie hatte sowieso erst ihre Schicht gegen Nachmittag angetreten und vielleicht ließ sie sich überreden für mich die letzten 4 Stunden meiner Schicht zu übernehmen. Schwester Haleh war gerade dabei eine Wunde eines Patienten zu verbinden, als ich auf sie zu ging und fragte, ob sie Dr. Chen heute schon gesehen hätte. Sie zeigte in Behandlungsraum 2 und ich wusste Bescheid. Ich zog mir einen der gelben Kittel über und ein paar Handschuhe und stellte mich genau hinter sie. „Dr. Chen haben sie eine Minute Zeit für mich?", fragte ich und Jing-Mei nickte. „Hier ist sowieso nichts mehr zu retten. Zeitpunkt des Todes 15.12", gab sie bekannt und schaltete den piependen Monitor aus. Wir beide gingen nach draußen und sie schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe heute Nacht eine Doppelschicht bis Mitternacht angenommen. Nun passt es mir aber ausgerechnet heute gar nicht. Könnten sie wohl ab halb 9 meine Schicht übernehmen?", fragte ich und war mir sicher, dass sie nein sagen würde. Man sah, dass sie am überlegen war, doch fing auf einmal an zu Lächeln. Was sollte das denn bedeuten, dachte ich. „Also erst mal wir arbeiten schon seit 2 Jahren zusammen. Nenn mich einfach Jing-Mei", sagte sie und gab mir die Hand. „Ich heiße Luka", antwortete ich und war immer noch ganz überrascht von ihrer Freundlichkeit. „Und ich denke, dass das überhaupt kein Problem ist, dass ich deine letzten Stunden deiner Schicht übernehme. Schließlich würdest du das für mich doch auch machen oder?", fragte sie und ich nickte ganz heftig. „Aber natürlich und es wäre auch nur für die letzten Stunden. Du kannst mich jederzeit fragen, wenn du mal was vorhast", sagte ich und wartete immer noch auf ihre Antwort. „Dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Mach dir einen schönen Abend", sagte Jing-Mei und ich wäre ihr fast um den Hals gefallen so glücklich war ich. „Danke, vielen Dank", sagte ich und ging mir ihr zusammen zur Aufnahme. „Wer ist denn die glückliche? Kenne ich sie?", fragte Jing-Mei und grinste verschmitzt. „Ja wieso schaust du mich denn jetzt so überrascht an?", fragte sie und fing an zu Lachen. „Wieso denkst du das ich mit einer Frau ausgehen will?", fragte ich sie und überflog in der Zeit ein bisschen das Brett. „Mein Gefühlt hat mich noch nie getäuscht, wenn du mich so anbettelst, deine Schicht zu tauschen. Da muss doch eine Frau dahinter stehen", antwortete sie und ich antwortete nicht sofort. „Ja es ist eine Frau und du kennst sie sehr gut", sagte ich, aber ging nicht weiter drauf ein. Jing-Mei machte auch keine Anstalten, das Gespräch fortzusetzen. Das war mir nur gerade Recht, denn es brauchte ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, dass er heute Abend mit Abby ausgeht. Endlich hatte ich eine Vertretung für meine Schicht gefunden und das war die Hauptsache. Hatte ich wohl noch Zeit noch mal nach Haus zu fahren, bevor Abby und ich uns hier treffen würden? Ich überlegte und beschloss und beschloss schon um halb 8 zu gehen, dann hatte ich noch Zeit mich fertig zu stylen und noch mal zu duschen. Ob ich ein paar Minuten später kam, darauf kam es ja auch nicht an und schließlich sollte ich ihr ja auch gefallen. Mein größter Traum würde heute in Erfüllung gehen. Ich hatte noch einmal, was ich mir nie im Leben noch vorgestellt hätte, die Chance mit Abby überall das zu reden, was mir auf dem Herzen lag. Ich beschloss nun noch ein bisschen meiner Arbeit nachzugehen, denn schließlich würde mir heute Abend mein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen und dafür würde ich alle Schichten der nächsten Jahre übernehmen. Wenn es doch nur schon soweit wäre?

_I'm still waiting for your love,_

_Ohh I am still waiting for your,_

_I am still waiting for your love,_

_I am still waiting for you love._

**Kapitel 3 (Carter)**

"…bis bald, deine Abby." Immer wieder las ich die letzten Worte der E-Mail, die mir Abby geschrieben hatte. „bis bald." Was für eine Art von Verabschiedung war das? Ich suchte nach einem kleinen Hinweis, einem kleinen Wort, das irgendwie das Wort Liebe enthielt. Doch während ich mich mit „In Liebe, John" verabschiedet hatte, war es bei Abby ein „bis bald." Ich wusste, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel, Gefühle zu äußern, doch ein paar persönlichere Worte, als die Frage nach dem Wetter oder Small Talk über die Arbeit hatte ich mir schon erwartet. Schließlich war ich es, der am Flughafen „Ich liebe dich" gesagt hat und diese Worte endlich in den Mund genommen hat. Stopp! Hör auf! Ich sollte sie nicht drängen. Ich wusste, wie schwer alles für sie war und noch dazu war ich es, der sie in dieser schrecklichen Situation und Ungewissheit alleine ließ. War ich ein Egoist? Immer wieder stellte ich mir dieser Frage.

Ich öffnete das Fenster für eine neue Mail und begann zu schreiben.

_Liebste Abby, _

_nun sind es bereits nur mehr drei Tage, bis wir uns wiedersehen. Danke für deine e-Mail. Ich freue mich imm..._

Ich brach ab, löschte das Geschriebene wieder und klappte den Laptop zu. Es war drei Uhr Nachmittag und gab sicher genug zu tun. Außerdem wollte ich viel lieber ihre Stimme hören, als ihr zu schreiben. Ich griff zum Telefon und hob ab. Eine Stimme meldete sich. „Un appel aux États-Unis, s'il vous plait." Mein Französisch, das ich in den letzten Wochen gelernt hatte und das bisschen, das ich noch von der High School konnte, reichten gerade mal, um mich hier ein bisschen zu verständigen und ein Auslandsgespräch anzumelden. Nun ertönte das Freizeichen und ich wählte Abbys Nummer. Es war jetzt wohl ungefähr sieben Uhr in der Früh in Chicago und so weit ich wusste, hatte Abby heute Dienst. Doch niemand hob ab. Dann wählte ich noch einmal, diesmal die Nummer des County. „Hier County General Hospital, Notaufnahme, Randy am Apparat." "Hallo Randy, hier ist Carter. Ist Abby schon da?" „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie überhaupt jetzt schon Dienst haben sollte." Ich zögerte und überlegte. Wo war Abby bloß? Vielleicht hatte sie einfach noch geschlafen und hat deshalb das Telefon nicht gehört. „Gut, danke. Und schöne Grüße an alle." Ich legte sofort wieder auf.

Nun nahm ich mein Stethoskop, das neben mir auf dem Tisch lag und atmete tief durch. Auf geht's sagte ich mir und machte mich auf den Weg ins große Zelt, wo wieder einmal zahlreiche Menschen auf mich warteten. Es war hier faszinierend und anstrengend zugleich. Manchmal war ich kurz davor, alles hinzuschmeißen, ins Auto zu steigen und abzuhauen. Doch dann lächelte mir wieder ein kleines Kind dankbar entgegen oder ich konnte einer ganze Familie mit ein bisschen Zuwendung schon helfen. Dieses Land, in dem seit Jahren der Krieg tobte und die Menschen in Armut lebten, war gleichzeitig auch so reich. Reich an Kultur und Natur, reich an wunderbaren Menschen. Ich fasste den Entschluss, hier so bald wie möglich mit Abby herzukommen und ihr alles zu zeigen. „John?" Ich drehte mich um und Mola stand hinter mir. "Wir treffen uns heute abend alle hier und wollen ein Lagerfeuer machen. Wir möchten gerne ein bisschen feiern und uns von dir verabschieden." Ich sah Mola erstaunt an. „Heute schon?" „Ja wann denn sonst?" „Aber ich bin doch noch drei Tage hier." Mola blickte fragend. „Weißt du denn nicht, dass du morgen schon abfahren musst?" Nun kannte ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr aus. „Der Flug für Donnerstag wurde gestrichen, du musst morgen schon fliegen, weil du sonst erst wieder in einer Woche einen bekommst." Nun wusste ich, was das Problem war. In einem solchen Krisengebiet musst man auf alles gefasst sein. Eigentlich hätte ich mich nun einfach nur freuen können, da ich ja nun nach Hause konnte, doch irgendwie packte mich nun auch Wehmut, dass ich von allen hier Abschied nehmen musste. „Okay, dann komme ich natürlich heute abend." antwortete ich und behandelte weiter ein paar Patienten. Immer wieder sah ich mich um und versuchte, möglichst viele Erinnerungen in mich aufzusaugen, so viele Eindrücke wie nur möglich.

Um sechs Uhr verabschiedete ich mich von einer jungen Mutter, gab ihr noch ein paar Tipps und ging dann ins Büro, wo ich alles zusammen suchte, was noch von mir da war. Dann sah ich mich noch einmal um. Wie ein Fotoapparat versuchte ich, mir alles einzuprägen. Dann verließ ich die Klinik und ging ins Hotel, um meine Sachen zu packen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich fertig war. Denn immer wieder blieb ich stehen, sah mich um und dachte über die letzte Zeit nach. Dann nahm ich wieder ein Stück, legte es in den Koffer, sah mich wieder um. Plötzlich warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schon acht Uhr. Ich musste mich beeilen, um nicht zu spät zum Essen zu kommen. Hier zu Lande war Pünktlichkeit groß geschrieben. Ich setzte mich auf den Koffer, um ihn zuzudrücken, und schloss die Schnallen. Dann nahm ich den Fotoapparat, eine kleine Bauchtasche und einen Pullover und machte mich auf den Weg.

Als ich ankam, bot sich mir ein eindrucksvolles Bild. Alle Mitarbeiter der kleinen Klinik saßen um das riesige Lagerfeuer, ein paar tanzten. Gemeinsam wurden einheimische Lieder gesungen und Menschen verschiedenster Nationen hatten gemeinsam Spaß. Ich trat vorsichtig einen Schritt näher, doch es gelang mir nicht, unbemerkt zu bleiben. „Hey John", rief Celine, eine junge französische Ärztin mir zu und begann zu klatschen. Alle anderen stimmten ein und lachten. So war es immer, wenn einer der Ärzte wieder Abschied nahm, doch nun, da ich in dieser Situation war, merkte ich, wie ich rot wurde. Ich setzte mich zu Mola auf einen Baumstamm und sofort drückte mir jemand anderer einen Spieß mit Fleisch in die Hand. Ich sah mich um. Es war so ruhig hier. Rundherum war nichts zu sehen, als ein paar kleine, düster beleuchtete Hütten, die weite Natur und der klare Himmel, der voll von Sternen war. Während ich mich umsah, packte Greg, ein Engländer, meinen Arm und alle sangen ein weiteres Lied, zu dem sie hin und her schunkelten. Da es nicht schwer war, sang ich gleich einmal mit und konnte nicht fassen, wie falsch sich das anhörte. Und dabei hatte ich vor meiner Abfahrt Abby noch den gleichen Fehler vorgeworfen. Ich schmunzelte insgeheim und dachte an diese unbeschwerte Zeit. „Nun bloß nicht sentimental werden, hörst du?" Greg gab mir einen Ruck. „Wie könnte ich!" gab ich zurück und sang weiter mit.

Bald war es ruhiger. Alle hatten ihr Essen und nur hin und wieder meldete sich jemand kurz zu Wort. All diese Leute, dachte ich, werde ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Mit einigen hatte ich bereits Adressen ausgetauscht und wir versprachen uns, Kontakt zu halten. Doch wie das meistens so war, würde es wohl auch hier sein. Nach einiger Zeit verlor man sich aus den Augen.

Nachdem wir mit dem Essen fertig waren, nahm einer meiner Kollegen, Nigel, der ebenfalls Amerikaner war, seine Gitarre. „So und nun mal ein paar Lieder, die wir Amerikaner so singen." Alle mussten lachen und lauschten den ersten Tönen. „Ja und dazu kann man natürlich auch tanzen." Ich war über diesen Kommentar von mir nun selbst überrascht. Doch schon stand ich auf und begann zu tanzen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und alle standen neben mir und tanzten mit. Bald war das erste Lied vorbei und Nigel überlegte. Dann spielte er die ersten Takte der Melodie und plötzlich wurde ich nachdenklich.

„Papa sits on the front porch swinging, looking out on a vacant field,..." Nun erinnerte ich mich wieder. Zu diesem Lied hatte ich mit Abby einmal getanzt, als wir mit Eric unterwegs waren. „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment", sagte ich, nahm meine Jacke und ging ins Zelt. Dort holte ich das Telefon heraus und begann die Nummer des Countys zu wählen. Ich wollte Abby unbedingt erreichen und hoffte, dass sie nun da war. In Chicago musste es ungefähr ein Uhr mittags sein.

_Hello_

_Can you hear me?_

_Am I gettin' through to you?_

„County General Hospital , Abby Lockhart am Apperat, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Glücklicherweise war Abby sofort am Apparat und ich freute mich. Wie würde sie wohl reagieren, wenn sie mich nun hörte? „Hm. Ich habe hier einen ganz schweren Fall von Schmetterlingen im Bauch und Heimweh!" meldete ich mich und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

_Hello? Is it late there?_

_There's a laughter on the line_

_Are you sure you're there alone?_

„Hiiiiiiii", kam es durch den Hörer und ich konnte hören, dass Abby das mit einem Lächeln sagte. „Hallo", war nun das einzige Wort, das mir einfiel. Ich schwieg einen Moment. So viele Dinge gingen in meinem Kopf um, die ich sagen wollte. Schließlich begann ich mit einer ganz banalen Frage: „Wie geht es dir?"

_Hello_

_Do you miss me?_

_I hear you say you do_

_But not the way I'm missing you_

„Ganz gut ... ich vermisse dich... und dir?" Ich freute mich, dass es Abby gut ging und auch, dass sie mich vermisste. Das mag komisch klingen, aber solche Worte aus Abbys Mund zu hören, war eine Seltenheit. „Das gleich", antwortete ich. „Ich freue mich schon, dich wieder zu sehen." Wenn Abby wüsste, dachte ich und freute mich schon darauf, sie am nächsten Tag überraschen zu können. „Ich dich auch..." Abbys Worte klangen in meinen Ohren. Nun herrschte Stille. Vermutlich suchte sie genauso wie ich nach einem Gesprächsthema. Warum war es bloß immer so schwer, miteinander zu reden? Nach einigen Sekunden kam ich mit einer weiteren banalen Frage: „Was machst du so, während ich weg bin?" „Hmmm, arbeiten... an dich denken." „Es sind ja nur mehr..." ich zögerte einen Moment, da ich meine Überraschung nicht verraten wollte , „ zwei Tage." „Ja die vergehen schnell", Abby schien nichts von meinem Überlegen gemerkt zu haben. „Was machst du denn so die ganze Zeit? In der Sonne liegen?" Ich musste schmunzeln. „hm, das eigentlich am wenigsten. viel arbeiten, hier gibt es dauernd was zu tun. und am Abend falle ich immer schon totmüde ins bett. die Luftfeuchtigkeit und die Hitze..." Ich hätte nun anfange können, eine Geschichte nach der anderen zu erzählen, doch ich schaffte es, mich zurück zu halten.

_What's new?_

_How's the weather?_

_Is it stormy where you are?_

_You sound so close but it feels _

_like you're so far_

_Oh would it mean anything_

_If you knew_

_What I'm left imagining_

_In my mind_

_Would you go_

_Kiss the rain_

_And you'd fall over me_

_Think of me_

_Only me_

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever you need me_

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever I'm gone too long_

_If your lips_

_Feel lonely and tempted_

_Kiss the rain_

_and wait for the dawn_

„..dann wird langsam es wieder Zeit für Chicago... hier regnet es in einer Tour..." antwortete Abby nun und wenn es etwas gab, das ich an dieser Stadt ganz und gar nicht vermisste, dann war es dieses Wetter, dachte ich. Da gefiel es mir hier schon besser und das teilte ich auch Abby mit. „oh das klingt ja nicht so toll... wir müssen hier einmal gemeinsam herfahren, das Land ist toll." „Warum nicht...hast du schon viel gesehen?" Abbys Antwort ließ mich gleich von einem gemeinsamen Urlaub träumen, dann berichtete ich ihr: „Ich bin ein bisschen im Land herumgefahren und hab viele interessante Menschen getroffen. Aber das muss ich dir alles erzählen, wenn ich wieder zu hause bin." Dann überlegte ich einen Moment, eigentlich interessierte es mich viel mehr, wie es Abby ging: „Nun erzähl mal, was gibt es bei dir Neues?" Nun merkte ich, wie Abby plötzlich ruhig wurde und zögerte. „Eigentlich nichts, es ist eigentlich alles so wie immer." Ich fühlte, dass Abbys Antwort nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach und schon plagte mich wieder das schlechte Gewissen, weil ich weggefahren war: „Abby?" Mein Stimme war zaghaft. „Ja?" Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „Es...es tut...entschuldige bitte, dass ich so weit und so lange von dir weg bin." Nun, da ich mich entschuldigt hatte, war mir ein bisschen leichter und Abby antwortete sofort, wie ich es mir erwartet hatte: „...warum entschuldigst du dich?... du wolltest es gerne.. und es macht dir spaß... das finde ich ..." nun zögerte sie, „schön.." Irgendwie nahm ich ihr nicht ganz ab, was sie so eben gesagt hatte. Wir schwiegen beide einen Moment: „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mich dringender brauchst." Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwie recht hatte, doch Abby stritt alles ab. Dabei verhielt sie sich irgendwie komisch. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es war, aber irgendwie vermittelte sie mir den Eindruck, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_'Cause I'm_

_Trying to explain_

_Something's wrong_

_You just don't sound the same_

„Ich? Nein. Warum?" Ihre Antwort klang hastig. Ich versuchte, auf sie einzugehen und ihr eine Antwort zu entlocken. „na ja... wegen der Sache mit Eric und weil... ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist. du wirkst so bedrückt!" Doch auch Abbys nächste Antwort wirkte irgendwie seltsam: „...nein.. es ist alles in Ordnung.. mir geht's gut...Arbeit ist heute mal wieder etwas stressig... sonst geht's mir gut..." Ich wartete, ob nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas kam. „Wirklich?" fragte ich, doch dann beschloss ich, mich mit der Antwort zu begnügen. „Na gut." Ich suchte nach einem neuen Thema, über das wir reden konnte: „Was gibt's denn bei den anderen Neues?" Wieder einmal war es so, dass wir es nicht schaffte, miteinander über unsere Probleme zu reden. Nun antwortete Abby sofort: „... hmm Susan ist auf Männersuche, Chen und Pratt haben Spaß... es geht allen gut." Ich schmunzelte über diese Tatsachen, die eigentlich keine Neuigkeit waren. „Das freut mich. Richte ihnen doch bitte ganz liebe Grüße von mir aus! Und dass ja alles noch steht und lebt wenn ich wieder komme." Ich versuchte, die Situation etwas aufzulockern und lachte, wenn auch ziemlich gekünstelt. „Ja mach ich..." Plötzlich spürte ich, wie der Träger meiner Tasche sich langsam löste und diese zu Boden fiel. „Ach Mist, jetzt ist mir doch glatt meine Tasche runtergefallen", schimpfte ich laut vor mich hin." „Jaja, ungeschickt wie immer..." war Abbys kurzer Kommentar dazu und ich hörte sie kichern. „Haha, was soll denn das jetzt bedeuten", ich versuchte eingeschnappt zu klingen, doch musst selber lachen. „Nichts, das war ein Scherz." Abby lachte noch immer. „Gut." Ich gab mich wieder versöhnt und nun zögerte ich. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Womit sollte ich fortfahren. „Also dann..." Mehr als diese unbedeutenden Wörter fiel mir nicht ein. „Ja?" Abby schien auf eine Fortsetzung des Satzes zu warten. „Ich freue mich schon, euch alle...dich wieder zu sehen." Begann ich etwa schon, das Telefonat zu beenden? Ich wollte, dass Abby wusste, wie sehr ich mich nach ihr sehnte. „Ich mich auch." antwortete sie. „Soll ich dich abholen?" Ich zögerte. Schließlich sollte sie a überrascht werden, wenn ich schon morgen kam. Hastig versuchte ich, sie von ihrer Idee abzubringen: „Nein, nein. Ich komm dann einfach zu dir nach Hause, okay?" „Okay, auch gut, wann bist du denn ungefähr wieder da?" Ich war erleichtert, dass sie mir alles abgenommen hatte und überlegte, um mich nicht zu versprechen: „Wie gesagt, in drei Tagen. Aber die genaue Uhrzeit weiß ich nicht." „okay, ich weiß nicht, wann ich zu Hause bin." „Kein Problem, ich habe ja einen Schlüssel." Ich stellte mir schon vor, wie Abby reagieren würde, wenn ich morgen in ihrer Wohnung saß, wenn sie nach Hause kam. „Ja stimmt, ich lege dir einen Zettel auf den Tisch mit meinen Zeiten." „Gute Idee." „Dann siehst du, wann ich wieder komme und bis dahin kannst du's dir ja gemütlich machen." „Ja, das werde ich machen, ich werde warten bis du kommst..." ...und vielleicht schon etwas gutes kochen, setzte ich den Satz für mich fort. Ich merkte, dass Abby sich am anderen Ende der Leitung nun freute. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dich bald wieder zu sehen." Ich musste grinsen, als ich antwortete, so sehr machte es mir Spaß Abby ein bisschen an der Nase herum zu führen. „Ich mich auch. Also dann bis in drei Tagen." „ja bis dann, ich denke an dich." Nun schien sie schon kurz davor zu sein, aufzulegen, doch etwas wollte ich noch sagen. „Abby?" „Ja?" Ich zögerte wieder einen Moment: „Ich liebe dich." Nun hörte ich ein Schlucken am anderen Ende. „Ich dich auch." Plötzlich begann in mir alles vor Aufregung zu zittern. Sie liebte mich auch. Es tat so gut, das zu hören. Am liebsten hätte ich sie in diesem Moment an mich gedrückt und geküsst. „Bye, Abby." „Bye." Schon machte es Klick und Abby hatte aufgelegt. Ich legte ebenfalls auf und sah mich einen Moment um. Nun konnte ich es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder zu ihr zu kommen.

Why don't you

Go outside

Kiss the rain

Whenever you need me

Kiss the rain

Whenever I'm gone, too long.

If your lips

Feel lonely and thirsty

Kiss the rain

And wait for the dawn.

Keep in mind

We're under the same sky

And the nights

as empty for me, as for you

If you feel

You can't wait till morning

Kiss the rain

Ich sah zum Himmel. Die Sterne leuchtete und ich stellte mir vor, dass Abby genau die gleichen Sterne sehen konnte, dass wir uns über diese irgendwie nahe sein konnte. Nur mehr wenige Stunden trennten mich von ihr. Dann konnte ich sie wieder in die Arme nehmen und herausfinden, wie es ihr wirklich ging. Ich atmete tief durch und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen. Schließlich musste ich mich noch ausgiebig verabschieden und sie fragten sich wahrscheinlich schon, wo ich war.

**Kapitel 4 (Abby)**

Ich weiß nicht mehr wieso ich Luka zugesagt hatte. Und es machte mich wütend. Ich war wütend auf mich selber. Wie kann ich nur während mein Freund nicht da ist, mit meinem Ex-Freund ausgehen? Wenn Carter wüsste... Andererseits, was war denn daran, wenn ich mit einem guten Freund einen netten Abend verbringen wollte. Auf jeden Fall eine bessere Idee, als alleine zuhause zu sitzen und nach einer Stunde aufgrund von Langeweile zur Flasche zu greifen. Ich machte mich wieder an die Arbeit, konnte mich aber nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Als ich wieder zur Aufnahme ging um ein neues Krankenblatt zu holen, klingelte plötzlich das Telefon...

Es war John. Ich war überrascht und freute mich, dass er sich meldete. Wir telefonierten eine viertel Stunde und nachdem er aufgelegt hatte wusste ich noch weniger ob es richtig war mit Luka auszugehen.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und ehe ich mich versah war es auch schon 8. Ich ging ins Ärztezimmer um ein paar Sachen aus meinem Spinnt zu holen. Schnell machte ich mich zurecht und zog mich um. Es waren nicht gerade die besten Sachen die ich mit hatte, doch wer konnte den auch ahnen, dass ich noch ausgehen würde.

Noch einmal schaute ich in den Spiegel und stellte fest das ich gar nicht mal so übel aussah und obwohl meine Haare verwuschelt waren, sahen sie nicht unordentlich aus, es passte perfekt.

Gerade als ich meinen Spinnt zugeknallt hatte kam Luka in dem Raum. „Na?", lächelte er mich zufrieden an, „Da bist du ja schon!" „Jap!" ich setzte mich aufs Sofa und wartete, während er schnell seinen Kittel weghängte und seine Jacke holte. Als er fertig war sah er auffordernd zu mir rüber, „Dann mal los!" Ich stand auf und merkte wie er mich anstarte „Du siehst gut aus Abby!" Ich schluckte, sagte aber nichts, lächelte und wir gingen hinaus. Zum Glück stand nur Randi an der Aufnahme und war beschäftigt, mir war wirklich nicht danach, dass mich irgendwer von den Kollegen mich mit ihm sah. Draußen war es kalt und ich kuschelte mich in meinen Mantel, plötzlich merkte ich wie Luka näher kam und seinen Arm über meine Schulter legte „Damit du nicht so frierst!" er lächelte mich an, ich schwieg und wir gingen weiter.

_Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control  
If I, if I'd only waited  
I'd not be stuck here in this hole  
Come here, oh my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control  
And I swear, I waited and waited  
I've got to get out of this hole_

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir waren beim Chinesen angekommen. Luka hatte einen Tisch für uns reservieren lassen und der Kellner führte uns in den hinteren, ruhigeren Teil des Restaurants. Luka, ganz der Gentleman, nahm mir meinen Mantel ab und rückte mir den Stuhl zurecht. „Danke!", ich setzte mich. Sofort kam der Kellner mit der Karte und wir beide wählten aus. „Nachher krieg ich hier noch Hund zu essen!", scherzte Luka und ich fing an zu kichern, „Oder Katze, nur halb durchgebraten am Stück!" antwortete ich und Luka zog eine Grimasse und lachte „Miauu!". „Na, ob das schmeckt? Ich nehme lieber die gebratenen Glasnudeln mit Gemüse und Meerestieren!", entschied ich und Luka tat es mir gleich. Der Kellner kam erneut, und nahm unsere Bestellungen auf. „Was möchten sie dazu trinken?". Ich bestellte ein Wasser, doch Luka verneinte „Streichen sie doch bitte das Wasser und bringen sie für uns eine Flasche von ihrem guten Champagner!" Ich wiedersprach nicht. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit wahrlich mehr als eine Flasche Champagner getrunken, auf die eine kam es nun auch nicht mehr an. Außerdem wollte ich nicht mit Luka darüber reden, ich wollte unseren Abend damit nicht versauen.

_But time is on your side, its on your side, now  
Not pushing you down, and all around  
It's no cause for concern_

Wir mussten nicht lange auf das essen warten. Ich nahm einen Bissen. Es schmeckte einfach vorzüglich. „Hmmm yummy!" murmelte ich zufrieden. „ja meins auch!", nickte Luka, „ich bin wirklich froh das wir hierher gegangen sind!" „ich auch!" gab ich zurück und nahm mein Champagnerglas, „Darauf sollten wir anstoßen!" „Auf heute Abend!", prostete mir Luka zu. Ich lächelte ihn an, nahm einen Schluck und merkte wie der Champagner in mir kribbelte

_Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I see no chance of release  
And I know I'm dead on the surface  
But I am screaming underneath_

Stunden waren vergangen, doch wir saßen immer noch in dem Restaurant, knabberten Krabbenchips und tranken Reiswein. Ich wusste nicht mehr wie viel ich getrunken hatte, aber es war mir in dem Moment mehr als egal. Luka erzählte lustige Geschichten und ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. „Ohh jeeeh", kicherte ich, „schon sooo spät!" „Na und?", Luka sah mich grinsend an. „Ich muss morgen früh doch arbeiten!" kicherte ich weiter, „Leute verarzten!" „Ok, dann lass mich schnell bezahlen und ich bring dich nach hause!", er stand auf und ich wollte mein Portemonaie aus meiner Tasche holen. Luka hielt mich zurück, „Ist schon ok, ich lade dich ein!" „Danke!", Ich nahm seine Hand, „Danke für alles, du bist echt ein guter Freund, wirklich!", beschwichtigte ich ihn. Er bezahlte und holte unsere Mäntel. Ich stand auf und wollte ihm entgegenkommen, doch anstatt zu gehen wankte ich und Luka schaffte es gerade noch mich vorm Fallen zu bewahren. „Uuuups!", lachte ich, „Da hat wohl jemand etwas zu viel getrunken!" „Kann man so sagen, ja!", Er stützte mich und wir gingen hinaus.

_And time is on your side, its on your side, now  
Not pushing you down, and all around  
No it's no cause for concern_

Als wir nach draußen gingen kam uns sofort eine Eisige Kälte entgegen. „Brrr, ist das kalt!", ich schüttelte mich. Luka drückte sich wieder näher und es wurde etwas wärmer. „Meine Wärmflasche!" sang ich und er drückte mir seinen Finger auf die Lippen, damit ich aufhörte. Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter und langsam merkte ich die richtig negativen Wirkungen des Alkohols. Mir war nur noch schlecht, ich merkte nicht mehr wo wir hingingen, wo wir waren... „Luka", brachte ich nur noch hervor und drehte mich schnell Richtung Gebüsch. Es ging nicht anders, ich musste mich übergeben. Doch leider brachte das auch nicht viel mehr, das üble Gefühl blieb.

_Stuck on the end of this ball and chain  
And I'm on my way back down again  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
Sick to the stomach_

Luka wartete geduldig und hielt mich vorsichtig fest. „Abby, soweit alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. „Nein, nicht wirklich!", murmelte ich fertig. Er nahm mich wieder in den Arm und ich war unendlich froh das er da war. „Los!", zog er mich behutsam, „Wir sind gleich da!" ich wankte neben ihm her, „Oh shit!", ich konnte nicht mehr, „Abby, was ist?" er rüttelte an mir, „Luka, ich kann nicht mehr!", schrie ich und musste heulen. Er setzte mich auf einen Mauervorsprung und nahm dann neben mir platz. „Was ist los?", langsam legte er wieder seinen Arm um mich." „Ich kann nicht mehr Luka, ich halt es nicht mehr aus. Carter fehlt mir so! Ich habe wieder richtig mit dem Trinken angefangen. Nicht wie heute, das ist was anderes, ich habe wieder angefangen mich alleine zu betrinken um den Schmerz loszuwerden! Ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich, doch nun weiß ich nicht wie ich ihm unter die Augen treten soll, wenn er wiederkommt, ich habe ihm doch versprochen nicht wieder damit so anzufangen!" ich heulte nur noch mehr und bekam nichts mehr mit. „Komm, ich bring dich jetzt erst mal nach hause, dann sehen wir weiter!" ich spürte nur noch wie er mich hoch hob.

_You can say what you mean  
But it won't change a thing  
I'm sick of the secrets  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
And you came along and you cut me loose  
You came along and you cut me loose  
You came along and you cut me loose_

**Kapitel 5 (Luka)**

Ich hatte den Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche gegriffen und schloss nun die Tür auf, Abby immer noch auf den Armen haltend. Sie sah wirklich fertig aus und sie brauchte jetzt jemanden, der sie nach Haus brachte und auf den sie sich verlassen konnte. "Lass mich einfach hier liegen Luka. Ich will nur noch schlafen", sagte Abby, als ich mit ihr die Treppen heraufstapfte. Es war nicht mehr so weit, bis zu ihrer Tür und Abby war in kurzen Abständen immer mal eingenickt. Ich schloss auf und bemerkte die Unordnung in ihrer Wohnung. "Wahrscheinlich war sie nach der Schicht nur zu müde, um noch aufzuräumen. Geht mir ja genauso", dachte ich im Stillen und legte Abby ganz sanft auf dem Sofa ab. Ich ging durch das Wohnzimmer und steuerte geradewegs auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu. Ein bisschen kannte ich mich hier ja noch aus. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an die Dunkelheit und sah von weitem den Lichtschalter. Das Zimmer wurde vom Licht erflutet und ich fand die dicke Bettdecke. "Lukaaaaa wo bist du?", rief Abby und ich eilte wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Hier Abby eine Decke für dich", sagte ich und deckte sie damit bis zum Kinn hin zu. Ich überlegte, wie es ihr noch ein bisschen besser gehen würde. Dann steuerte mein Blick genau auf die Küche zu. Da stand ein Wassserkocher und das war genau, das richtige, was Abby jetzt brauchte. Einen schönen warmen Tee. Ich suchte nach einer Tasse, die ich kurze Zeit später in einem Schrank gefunden hatte. Langsam wurde das Wasser im Kocher heiß und jetzt musste ich nur noch überlegen, wo Abby wohl Teebeutel versteckt hatte. Hatte sie überhaupt sowas, fragte ich mich, doch fand aber schließlich eine Packung Pfefferminztee neben dem Schrank mit den Tassen. Ich stellte die Tasse mit dem Teebeutel auf ein Tablett und schritt ganz langsam wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Abby war wieder am schlafen. "Abby dein Tee ist fertig", hauchte ich ihr leise ins Ohr, doch sie drehte sich weg und blickte angewidert zu ihm hin. "Ich hab dir Pfefferminztee gekocht. Das wird dir gut tun", meinte ich und setzte mich neben sie. Ich bot Abby die Tasse an und sie ließ sich überreden. "Wo hast du den Tee den noch aufgetrieben. Ich wusste gar nicht das ich noch welchen hatte", sagte Abby und ich grinste. "Ja du weißt ja ich finde alles", sagte ich und grinste sie an. "Ich weiß noch, als du mir mal das Frühstück ans Bett gebracht hast", schwelgte Abby in Gedanken. "Ja so ein einmaliges Ereignis vergisst man auch nicht", antwortete ich und wir beide fingen an zu lachen. Abby ging es nach dem Tee schon einigermaßen besser und sie redeten über alte Zeiten. "Aber wir haben ja auch nicht nur schlechte Sachen erlebt oder?", fragte Abby auf einmal und ich spielte auf einmal den Nichtswissenden. "Ohh komm Luka. Errinerst du dich nicht mal an unser erstes Date?", fragte Abby und natürlich errinerte ich mich daran. "Ich weiß noch als wäre es gestern gewesen. Die Bar, wo wir zusammen Kicker gespielt haben und uns da zum ersten Mal geküsst haben", erzählte ich und Abby ergänzte mich noch auf ihre lustige Art. Wir erzählten und erzählten, als hätten wir uns Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Zum Teil wusste Abby Sachen noch genauer, als ich und darüber musste ich wirklich staunen. "Und kannst du dich noch an den Bischhof erinnern?", fragte Abby und trank wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. "Aber natürlich. Der Bischhof, der gestorben ist", erinnerte ich mich. Abby musste grinsen. "Was ist denn daran so lustig?", fragte ich und sah sie verwundert an. "Ach nichts", antwortete sie und musste ihr lachen schon unterdrücken. "Nun sag schon", drängte ich sie und nun fing sie richtig an zu lachen. "Ach es ist nur wegen dem Bischhof. Ich muss an die Nacht denken. Es war glaub ich im Winter, als wir zusammen im Bett lagen und du dachtest an den Bischhof, als wir na du weißt schon!", sagte Abby und auch ich musste jetzt lachen. Jaja wie war die Zeit vergangen. Nun war Abby mit Carter zusammen und ich war allein. Irgendwie war aus dem verpatzten Essen noch ein schöner Abend geworden, an den ich mich noch lange zurückerinnern sollte. Doch Abby verließen so langsam die Kräfte. Sie war immer so ziemlich geschafft vom Alkohol und so herrschte nun eine ganze Zeit Stille, in der wir beide nichts sagten und einfach nur dem Wind vor dem Fenster lauschten. Abby lehnte sich an mich und legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter.

_Lean on me,_

_when you´re not strong,_

_and I´ll be your friend,_

_I help you carry on._

_For it won´t belong,_

_till I am gonna need,_

_somebody to lean on._

Irgendetwas unerklärliches ging in mir und ich sah es auch an Abbys Gesichts Ausdruck. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und mir wurde zu gleich heiß und kalt. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, denn ich konnte einfach nicht meinen Blick von ihr lassen. Es kam mir vor, als wären wir gar nicht in Abbys Wohnung, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und wir beide wären immer noch zusammen. Sie legte ihre Arme um meinen Bauch und ich schaute nur noch in ihre wundervollen Augen.Sie kam näher und noch näher und es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte in diesem Moment. Die Welt hätte unter gehen können oder eine andere Naturkatastrophe hätte über uns hereinbrechen können. Wir hätten es nicht gemerkt. In diesem Moment war das wichtigste einfach nur Abby im Arm zu halten und sie nur zu küssen. Ich wusste nicht, was Abby in diesem Moment dachte oder ob sie an Carter dachte, doch das interessierte mich im Moment auch überhaupt nicht. Die Küsse wurden zärtlicher und immer intimer. Langsam knöpfte sie mir das Hemd auf und ich hielt ihre Hand fest: "Willst du das denn auch wirklich?", fragte ich und sie nickte. Ich trug Abby in Richtung Bett und lächelte sie an. Es war spät geworden. Die Nacht war klar und es war auch nicht so kalt gewesen. Es war wie ein Traum in diesen Minuten für mich gewesen. Ein Traum, der wie ich hoffte niemals enden durfte. Aller Streit, alle Trauer war in diesen Minuten einfach wie weggeblasen. Das Fenster in Abbys Schlafzimmer war leicht gekippt, so dass man draußen den Wind pfeifen konnte. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hielt mir den Finger auf den Mund. Nach einigen Stunden fielen wir beide erschöpft in den Schlaf. Stunden später ging die Sonne auf und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen in das große Wohnzimmerfenster von Abbys Wohnung...

**Kapitel 6 (Carter)**

...ein paar Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten meine Nase und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Doch noch ließ ich meine Augen geschlossen, schließlich hatte ich einen langen Tag, oder besser gesagt eine lange Nacht hinter mir und wollte jede Minute nützen, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. „Dr. Carter, entschuldigen Sie bitte." Eine Stewardess klopfte vorsichtig auf meine Schulter, um mich zu wecken. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und öffnete die Augen ein kleines Stück. „Ja?" „Sie müssten sich bitte anschnallen, wir setzen zu Landung an." Nun hob ich meinen Kopf und öffnete meine Augen. „Was? Sind wir schon da?" Die Stewardess nickte und ich spürte, wie die Aufregung und die Freude in mir stiegen. Ich klappte die Rückenlehne nach vorne, legte den Gurt an und rieb meine Augen. Dann sah ich beim Fenster hinaus. Tatsächlich. Da war es. Chicago. Die Skyline wurde von der aufgehenden Sonne beleuchtet und von oben sah die Stadt, durch die wahrscheinlich wie üblich der Wind fegte und in der die Menschenmassen hektisch zur Arbeit eilten, ganz friedlich aus.

Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Nun war es sieben Uhr morgens und es konnte sich nur mehr um kurze Zeit handeln, bis ich Abby wieder in die Arme schließen und sie an mir spüren konnte.

_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself in your arms_

_There's something in your voice_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

Ich sah Abby bereits vor mir und stellte mir vor, wie sie mich anlächelte, wenn sie mich sah. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein und den ganzen Flug lang hatte ich bereits überlegt, wie ich es anstellten sollte. Sollte ich mich einfach in ihr Bett legen und warten, bis sie kam? Sollte ich ein Essen zu bereiten, die Kerzen anzünden und zusehen, wie sie herein kam, sich überrascht umsah und den Augenblick genießen? Oder sollte ich einfach an der Aufnahme des Countys warten, bis sie zufällig vorbeikam? Noch immer nicht hatte ich mich entschieden. Doch ich beschloss erst einmal zu ihr nach Hause zu fahren und dort meine Sachen zu lassen. „Komm schon, schneller", dachte ich, als ich am Fließband stand und auf meinen Koffer wartete. Ich stieg von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zappelte mit den Händen. Ein Mann neben mir warf mir einen verwunderten Blick zu und ich lächelte nur zurück. Dann plötzlich entdeckte ich meinen Koffer. Ich rannte an den Menschen vorbei. „Entschuldigung", sagte ich, als ich mich zwischen zwei Frauen durchdrängte, um an mein Gepäck zu kommen. Dann eilte ich aus dem Flughafen und direkt zum Parkplatz, wo mein Jeep nun seit fast zwei Wochen stand. So schnell ich konnte, fuhr ich nun durch die Stadt direkt zu Abbys Wohnung, parkte davor und eilte ins Haus. Leise ging ich die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf. Falls sie doch zu Hause war, sollte sie auf keinen Fall merken, dass ich schon nach Hause kam. „Guten Morgen, Dr...", wollte mich Abbys Nachbarin begrüßen, doch ich hielt den Finger auf meinen Mund und deutete ihr, leise zu sein. Dann ging ich weiter und schließlich stand ich vor Abbys Tür und lauschte. Ich hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch, das klang, als würde jemand eine Tasse auf den Tisch stellen, und das Pfeifen des Teekessels. „Komisch", dachte ich, da Abby, wenn sie alleine war, sonst nie frühstückte. Doch dann griff ich nach dem Schlüssel und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Meine Freude war in diesem Moment an ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt. Wie man einen Menschen doch nach nur zwei Wochen schon vermissen konnte...

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_If you knew how happy you are making me_

_I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

Ich drehte den Schlüssel um und öffnete leise die Tür. Dann schlich ich in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür vorsichtig. Langsam stellte ich die Tasche ab und versuchte, Abby zu erblicken. Tatsächlich konnte ich erkennen, wie sie an der Anrichte stand, den Rücken idealerweise zu mir gedreht, und irgendetwas herrichtete. Vorsichtig schlich ich zu ihr, ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht, die laute Musik aus dem Radio erleichterte es mir.

Schon war ich an den Sesseln und am Tisch vorbei und Abby hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt. Nun griff ich nach Abby, meine Hand glitt schnell an ihr Hüfte. „Überrasch..." „Kann ich das Duschgel benützen?" Eine mir bekannte Stimme unterbrach meinen Überraschungsversuch. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, während meine Hand immer noch an Abbys Hüfte lag und ich spürte, wie sie sich zu mir drehte.

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually_

_Be a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Da stand er. Trug nicht mehr als Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt, ein T-Shirt, das ganz zufällig auch noch wie mein eigenes aussah. Luka. Mein Gesicht versteinerte sich und ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte. Ich sah zu Abby und löste meine Hand von ihr. Was war hier los? War das alles bloß ein Alptraum? Aufwachen... kann mich hier bitte jemand aufwecken? Ich spürte, wie mir schlecht wurde, wie die Wut in mir immer mehr aufstieg und gleichzeitig die Enttäuschung mich fast erdrückte.

„John", Abby versuchte meine Hand zu fassen, doch ich riss sie weg und warf ihr einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu. Es war wohl doch zu lange, wie ich weg war. Dann blickte ich wieder zu Luka. Nichts war zu hören, außer der lauten Musik aus dem Radio. Ich ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, schüttelte meinen Kopf dabei entsetzt und meine Blicke, die so voll von Enttäuschung, Ratlosigkeit und Wut waren, all diese Gefühle gleichzeitig, wanderten zwischen den beiden hin und her.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

Immer wieder kreisten alle möglichen Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Doch dann bemühte ich mich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich habe so viel Vertrauen in Abby gelegt, habe ihr so viel gegeben, die letzten Monate versucht, alles zu tun, was ich nur konnte, um ihr Liebe und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und bis eben hatte ich auch immer noch die Energie und den Wunsch, so weiter zu machen, unser Beziehung langsam immer tiefer werden zu lassen. Und bis eben hatte ich auch gedacht, dass wir schon weit gekommen waren und alles gut verlief. Schließlich war ich bei der Tür angelangt. Ich griff nach der Tasche. „Dann brauch ich mir ja wenigstens keine Sorgen machen, dass du vielleicht einsam warst." zischte ich. Dann drehte ich mich um, öffnete die Tür und rannte hinaus. Hinter mehr knallte ich die Tür zu, lief die Treppen hinunter, setzte mich ins Auto und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Warum? Weshalb? Wieso? Keine Antwort wollte sich finden.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_in the end_

_you kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time_

**Kapitel 7 (Abby)**

"Oh mein Gott!", ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben was dort abgelaufen war. Schnell drehte ich mich um, um Carter nachzulaufen. Vielleicht war er schon weg, dachte ich, doch als ich aus der Tür kam, sah ich wie er regungslos in seinem Auto saß und an die Decke starrte. Ich öffnete die Autotür und wollte mich auf den Beifahrersitz setzen, doch er stieg aus und ging im schnellen Schritt die Straße hinunter ohne mich zu beachten. „John! Warte!", ich lief ihm hinterher, hatte jedoch große Mühe mit ihm mitzuhalten. „John, bitte!", er wurde immer schneller und reagierte einfach nicht.

_Grey Ceiling on the Earth  
Well it's lasted for a while  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
I've been acting like a child  
_

Immer wieder bog er um irgendwelche Ecken und versuchte mich abzuschütteln, doch es gelang im nicht. Ich rannte wie eine Wahnsinnige, so schnell wie die Gedanken durch meinen Kopf schossen. „Warum hast du das bloß getan? Wieso hast du ihm zugesagt? Warum hast du dich betrunken? Wie konntest du das zulassen?". Plötzlich wurde er langsamer und ich kam näher an ihn ran und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich ihn endlich eingeholt hatte. Atemlos griff ich nach seinem Arm und endlich drehte er sich zu mir und schaute mich an. „John!", schrie ich den Tränen nah, „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Er schwieg, sah mich kalt an, „Das sagen sie alle!" und ging weiter.

_  
Your opinion, what is that? It's just a different point of view  
_

Warum war er nur so hart? Wusste er denn nicht, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und konnte er sich denn nicht denken, das es alles nur ein Unfall war? Wir spielten weiter Katz und Maus und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir schon eine Ewigkeit lang durch die Straßen liefen. Zu allem Überfluss fing es auch noch an zu regnen. „John, bitte warte doch, lass mich das erklären, bitte!", heulte ich ihm hinterher, „John, es tut mir leid! John, bitte!"

_So, what else what else can I do?  
I said I'm sorry, and I'm sorry  
_

Ich wollte nichts mehr, als das er endlich stehen blieb um mir zuzuhören. „John, bitte bleib stehen!", schrie ich wieder, nunmehr etwas leiser, da ich einfach nicht mehr konnte und er blieb tatsächlich stehen. Ich rannte zu ihm und wollte seine Hand nehmen, die er jedoch beschämt wegzog. „John!", sagte ich völlig aus der Puste, „John, es sollte nicht so sein, ich wollte nicht mit ihm ausgehen, mit ihm schlafen, alles. Ich habe dich doch so vermisst, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, ich war nicht mehr ich selber. Ich wollte dir doch nicht wehtun!" Eisig ging er langsam weiter und ich ging verheult neben ihm.

_  
I said I'm sorry but what for if I hurt you  
Then I hate myself, I don't wanna hate myself, don't wanna hurt you_

"John, du weißt doch wie sehr ich dich liebe, dann solltest du auch wissen, wie es alles passiert ist, dass ich es nicht wollte!", ich zog an seinem Ärmel. Er blieb stehen, „Ach, du liebst mich? Wenn du mich lieben würdest, dann wäre das alles erst gar nicht passiert!", er schrie mich an, auf eine Weise die ich von ihm noch nicht kannte. „Das werde ich doch wohl noch selber entscheiden ob ich dich liebe oder nicht!", gab ich zurück und er hielt einen Augenblick inne, dann ging er weiter, „Ja, und du kannst auch entscheiden mit wem du schläfst, das hab ich ja gerade gesehen!"

_Why do you choose your pain  
If you only knew  
How much I love you, Love you_

Langsam wusste ich nicht mehr wo wir uns befanden, soweit waren wir gegangen. „Du weißt wie ich über Luka denke, ganz genau weißt du das, daran hat sich nichts geändert! Er ist ein guter Freund, mehr nicht, hörst du, mehr nicht!", völlig vernässt versuchte ich mit ihm zu reden. „Ein guter Freund, sagst du, ja, und gute Freunde sind immer für einen da und tun einem auch gerne mal einen Gefallen, Abby, ich bin doch nicht blöd!", auch ihm schienen langsam die Kräfte zu verlassen, „Ich dachte du wärst die richtige, du wärst anders als alle anderen, aber du bist es nicht, nein, wahrscheinlich bist du nur noch schlimmer!" Ich beobachtete wie er sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht strich, „Bitte John, bitte glaube mir doch!"

_I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
and we can be forgiven  
And I will be here._

_  
_Da standen wir beide nun, streitend, vernässt und jeder auf seine Art verzweifelt. Leute, die vorbeigingen, warfen uns teils abwertende, teils mitleidige Blicke zu. Je länger wir nun streiteten, umso doller regnete es, als würde man uns aufhetzen wollen. Ich sah immer noch zu ihm rüber. Er war braun geworden und trotz der Nässe sah er wie immer gut aus. Das war der Mann den ich so sehr liebte, doch durch meine Blödheit hatte ich die Liebe auf seiner Seite zerstört. Ich wollte wieder etwas sagen, doch er presste seinen Finger auf meine Lippen, „Abby, sei einfach ruhig, ok? Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, es ist aus, sehe es doch ein. Geh zu Luka, lass dich trösten, mach was du willst, aber sei bitte ruhig und lass mich in ruhe!"

_  
Old picture on the shelf  
Well it's been there for a while  
Frozen image of ourselves  
We were acting like a child_

"Nein!", Tränen liefen zusammen mit dem Regen über meine Wangen, "Nein, so einfach gebe ich dich nicht auf, ich liebe dich doch!" Carter hatte sich beruhigt und versuchte nun zu vermitteln, „Abby, es hat keinen Sinn!" „Ich habe dich doch so vermisst!", heulte ich noch immer, „Ich war so alleine, habe auf dich gewartet. Gestern Nacht, ich wollte es nicht, ich hatte getrunken, ich hatte zuviel getrunken, ich wusste doch nicht was ich tat!" Er sah mich ungläubig an, „Das wird ja immer besser, getrunken hast du auch noch! Wahrscheinlich bist du es jetzt immer noch nicht ganz klar" „John, es tut mir so leid!", ich versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, ihn festzuhalten, doch ich erreichte ihn nicht und landete stattdessen auf den Boden, „Bitte John!"

_  
Well I'm not a begger, but once more,  
Well if I hurt you, then I hate myself, I don't want to hate myself  
Don't want to hurt you_

"Ich habe genug gehört!", er wechselte die Straßenseite und ich merkte, dass ich ihm nicht mehr folgen konnte. Langsam stand ich wieder auf und schaute ihm hinterher. Es regnete immer noch, und ich wusste, dass es auch noch lange so bleiben würde._  
_

_  
Why do you choose your pain  
If you only knew how much I love you, Love you_

**Kapitel 8 (Luka)**

Ich saß allein in Abbys Appartment, denn sie hatte mich einfach allein hier zurück gelassen und war Carter hinterher gelaufen. Ich hatte es geahnt. Schon als ich gestern Abend die Tür zum Appartment aufgestoßen hatte, war es mir klar geworden, doch ich wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben. Abby war oder ist mit Carter zusammen. "Was soll ich nur tun?", dachte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die überfüllte Straße, die schon wie ein kleiner Fluss aussah. Es stürmte und regnete und es schien kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. Langsam wurde ich nervös. "Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn mehr auf sie zu warten", dachte ich und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Ich schaute nochmal in den Spiegel. Meine Haare waren noch etwas nass vom Duschen, aber es würde schon irgendwie gehen. "Reiß dich zusammen Luka", dachte ich und schaute noch einmal zurück, ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte.Wie hatte ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ich fühlte mich nicht schlecht, doch wie würde ich mich verhalten, wenn ich Carter im Krankenhaus über den Weg lief? Ich wusste es nicht, wollte mir aber auch jetzt noch keine Gedanken darum machen und alles auf mich zukommen lassen. Gerade als ich aus der Tür des riesigen Appartmenthauses hinter mir geschlossen hatte, trat ich auf den blanken Asphalt. Ich hatte meinen Kragen hochgeklappt, aber das half auch nicht viel. Ich schaute in den Himmel. Viele kleine Regentropfen liefen an meinem Gesicht herunter. Der Himmel war grau und die Wolken hingen tief. Ich dachte an Abby. Wie hatte ich doch auf diesen Moment gewartet und jetzt vermisste ich sie. Schnell schloss ich mein Auto auf, dass ich vor dem Haus geparkt hatte und setzte sich mich klitschnass hinter den Lenker. Der Regen prasselte über die Windschutzscheibe und ich ließ langsam meinen Wagen starrten. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. Lohnte es sich jetzt noch nach Haus zu fahren? Schließlich hatte ich heute die Tagesschicht übernommen. Da ich schon frisch geduscht war, entschied ich gleich zum County zu fahren und meinen Dienst anzutreten. Auch auf der längeren Fahrt konnte ich den Gedanken an Abby nicht abschütteln.

_And I will always love you,_

_my darling you..._

Es war so ein wunderschöner Abend gewesen. Wir hatten uns zusammen an alte Zeiten erinnert und dann war es einfach passiert. Niemand konnte etwas dafür. Die Schlange vor der Ampel staute sich, denn das Wetter verursachte sprichwörtlich ein Chaos auf den Straßen. So bemerkte ich auch nicht in dem Regen, dass jemand an mein Fenster klopfte. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht, als ich die Fensterschreibe runterschob und Abby total klitschnass vor mir stand. Natürlich öffnete ich sofort die Tür von innen und ließ Abby auf meinen Beifahrersitz huschen.Ich sagte kein Wort, doch ich merkte, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Ich zog meine Jacke aus und legte ihr sie über die Schultern, damit sie es wenigstens ein bisschen wärmer hatte. "Luka ich...", begann sie, doch ich ahnte schon was sie jetzt sagen würde. "Ich bring dich nach Haus. Du bist ja klitschnass", antwortete ich und wendete den Wagen auf der Straße. Ich hatte das Gespräch von Carter und Abby vom Fenster aus mit verfolgt und ich ahnte schon, wie es ausgegangen war. Carter hatte sie alleine im Regen stehen lassen. Was hatte ich nur getan? Langsam hielt ich meinen Wagen vor Abbys Appartment und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Die ganze kurze Fahrt hatten wir nicht ein Wort mehr gewechselt und nun schaute ich in ihre wunderschönen Augen, die erfüllt von Tränen waren. Ich schloss meine Augen und unsere Lippen berührten sich. "Danke Luka", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich sah ihr noch nach, wie sie die Treppen ihres Haus langsam hochlief. Dann war sie auch schon hinter der schweren Haustür verschwunden. Stunden hätte ich noch hier sitzen können. Dieser Moment würde mir für immer in Errinnerung blieben egal was passierte.

_I want one moment in time, _

_when I am more that I thought I could be,_

_when all of my dreams are a heartbeat away,_

_and the answers are all up to me._

Ích setzte den Wagen zurück und fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Krankenhaus. Meine Schicht war schon angefangen und ich wollte nicht schon wieder eine nervende Leiterin der Notaufnahme am Hals haben. Also beeilte ich mich und parkte nun auch schon 5 Minuten später in einer Parklücke genau vorm County. Schnell kramte ich meine Sachen zusammen und lief so schnell ich konnte zum Eingang. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Abby ja immer noch meine Jacke hatte. Leise schlich ich ins Ärztezimmer, um die nassen Sachen zu wechseln. Glücklichweise war ich dort allein und schnappte mir gleich einen neuen Kittel, den ich auch gleich anzog. Ich stieß meinen Schrank auf und ließ gleichzeitig neuen Kaffee durch die Kaffeemaschiene laufen. "Den habe ich mir auch verdient", dachte Luka und sein Blick fiel gleich auf ein Bild an der Pinwand vom ganzen Notaufnahme Team. Kerry, Susan, Carter, Jing-Mei, Pratt, Gallant, ich und Abby. Da war sie. Auch in diesem Moment ging sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Was tat sie wohl gerade? Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Dachte nach über uns? Uns... Gab es überhaupt ein uns? Wie würde er reagieren, wenne ich auch ihn treffen würde? All diese Fragen schwebten mir durch den Kopf herum und ich wusste darauf keine Antwort. Würde ich darauf jemals eine Antwort bekommen? Ich wusste es nicht. Und wollte ich es überhaupt wissen? Ich liebte Abby, ich würde sie immer lieben, egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde...

**Kapitel 9 (Carter)**

_I came by to get my things _

_thank you for getting the door _

_but I don't feel right walking in no more... _

_You think it's cold_

_I did my crying at home _

_and I'm numb now _

_I'm numb now _

_Before I'm on my way _

_I've one more thing to ask _

_Was it worth the price you paid _

_for my never coming back? _

Immer wieder gingen mir die Szenen, die sich in den letzten Minuten abgespielt hatten, durch den Kopf. War das alles bloß ein schrecklich langer Albtraum? Der Regen prasselte immer noch auf mich herab und ich sah in Richtung Himmel, wo schwarze Wolken über Chicago zogen. Als ich angekommen war, hatte noch die Sonne geschienen und nun herrschte eine Stimmung, die einem Weltuntergang glich. Es war wohl mein ganz persönlicher Weltuntergang. Sie stürzte zusammen und wurde mit dem Dreck der Straße und den Wassermassen in die Kanäle von Chicago gespülte, meine Welt. Eigentlich könnte man dieses Wort auch mit Abby gleichsetzen, oder hätte es mit Abby gleichsetzen können. Im Moment wollte ich sie nicht sehen. Was ich da gesagt hatte zu ihr, von wegen, dass ich sie nicht mehr lieben würde, das alles war sicher hart, doch in diesem Moment entsprach es meinen Gefühlen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sie noch anschauen, ihr noch in die Augen sehen konnte. Nicht nur, dass sie mit Luka geschlafen hatte, obwohl ich immer dachte, dass es zwischen den beiden endgültig aus war, obwohl sie genau wusste, wie sehr ich Angst hatte, das Luka noch zu viel von ihr wollte. Nein, das reichte nicht. Sie hatte getrunken, nicht ein oder zwei Gläser sondern gleich zu viel. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, mich darum nicht weiter zu kümmern. Doch seit wir zusammen waren, seit dem machte ich mir Sorgen um sie, ganz uneigennützig Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit, ihren Körper und ganz besonders ihre Seele. Warum hat sie das getan, warum? Es will mir einfach nicht einleuchten.

Immer wieder gingen mir die Bilder der letzten Stunde durch den Kopf und ich sah Luka vor mir, wie er gerade, als ich nach Abby greifen und sie in den Arm nehmen wollte, auftauchte. Er trug mein T-Shirt. Es war das, mit dem ich am liebsten schlief und das ich bei Abby gelassen hatte. Es war das erste Kleidungsstück, für das sie mir Platz gemacht hatte in ihrem Kasten. Und er wollte mein Duschgel benützen, das ich in ihrem Bad stehen gelassen hatte als Zeichen dafür, dass ich zu ihr gehörte und damit andere sahen, dass hier noch jemand war. Jemand für Abby, jemand bei und mit Abby.

_Don't you call me cruel _

_cruel is what you're making me do _

_I stick to my rules _

_I'm at odds with my heart_

_Something tells me I should look you in the eye goodbye_

_Before I'm on my way _

_I've one more thing to ask _

_Was it worth the price you paid _

_for my never coming back _

Immer wieder geistern die selben Fragen durch meinen Kopf und ich kann keine Antworten darauf finden. War ich zu grausam, als ich so abweisend zu Abby war? Ich begann nun langsam in all meiner Enttäuschung mir auch selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Wenn ich doch bloß nicht weggefahren wäre, sondern in dieser schwierigen Situation bei ihr geblieben wäre. Wenn ich doch jetzt nicht so reagiert hätte, sondern versucht hätte, mir ihr zu reden. Wenn ich sie doch bloß dazu gebracht hätte, eine Therapie zu machen. Wenn, wenn, wenn! Immer wieder überlegte ich, wie die Dinge anders kommen hätten können. Und immer wieder, als ich die Straßen entlang lief, fragte ich mich, ob Abby diese Nacht mit Luka soviel gebracht hatte, dass sie Uns aufs Spiel setzen musste.

_You ask to kiss me once goodbye _

_but you already did on somebody else's lips _

Nun bin ich am See angekommen. Ich muss einige Zeit gelaufen sein, denn der Weg von Abbys Wohnung bis ans Ufer des Sees war ziemlich weit. Ich ließ mich auf eine Bank fallen, die klatschnass war und der Regen goss auf mich herab. Hat sie es denn nicht mehr ausgehalten, dass sie Luka gleich küssen musste?

_Tell the tiny chemicals _

_the ones you hold responsible _

_they lost me _

_you lost me _

Immer wieder versuchte ich auch, mir all die schönen Momente mit Abby in Erinnerung zu rufen und dachte daran, welch ein tolles Paar wir doch abgeben hätten können. Es gab eine Verbindung zwischen uns beiden, die schon seit langem bestand. Wir hatten nur einige Zeit gebraucht, um sie zu entdecken. Doch dann war es oft so, dass wir nicht mehr als einen Blick brauchten, um einander zu verstehen. Nicht immer hatte ich sie verstanden, manchmal war sie auch zu verschlossen, doch wir hatten etwas, dass man wohl im Allgemeinen Chemie nennt. Eine ganz besondere Mischung, ein ganz besonders Gefühl, dass nur zustande kam, wenn wir zusammen waren. Doch nun fühlte ich diese Chemie nicht. Ich suchte sie verzweifelt. Doch als Abby und ich da im Regen standen, da wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen und denken sollte. Die Enttäuschung überwog so stark, dass ich die Chemie nicht mehr finden konnte. Und ich wollte nur noch weg... Doch schon jetzt vermisse ich sie. Abby, meine Liebe, was soll ich bloß tun? Wie soll ich mich verhalten

_Now everything inside me tells me I should run to you _

_and throw my arms around you _

_Hold your steaming crying cheek against my own _

_and tell you nothing's wrong _

Plötzlich sprang ich von der Bank auf und sah mich um. Ich vermisste Abby so furchtbar, dass ich nur noch rennen konnte. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie nun alleine in ihrer Wohnung saß, weinte, und das alles nur, weil ich so gemeine Dinge gesagt hatte, drohte, mir das Herz zu zerreißen. Ich konnte es nicht sehen, egal was sie auch getan hatte, wenn sie weinte. Ich rannte und rannte. Meine Kleidung klebte an meinem Körper und ich spürte die verwunderten Blicke der Menschen an mir, als ich sie zur Seite drängte, um zur Hochbahn zu kommen. Als ich in der Hochbahn stand, tippte ich nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und wartete, dass die Tür aufging, damit ich wieder weiter laufen konnte. Ich rannte und rannte, als ging es um mein Leben. Was heißt das, als ginge es... es ging tatsächlich um mein Leben, denn Abby war mein Leben. Nur noch eine Ecke, dann war ich da. Völlig außer Atem kam ich vor ihrem Haus an und blieb davor stehen. Ich wollte hinein, doch etwas in mir wehrte sich dagegen.

_But a wrong is what you were when you forgot _

_that we were going on _

_that we were going on _

_that we were going strong _

_Tell me why did you mess with forever? _

_such a long time _

_to be unkind _

_Tell me why did you mess with forever? _

Ich machte einen Schritt vor, dann wieder zurück, dann wieder vor, dann wieder zurück. Nein, ich konnte da jetzt nicht hinein. Noch nicht. Ich brauchte Zeit, Abby brauchte Zeit, Wir brauchten Zeit.

Ich setzte mich in mein Auto und sah noch einmal zu ihrer Wohnung. Dann startete ich den Motor und fuhr nach Hause.

**kapitel 11 (Carter)**

Der Dampf stand im Badezimmer, als ich aus der Dusche kam. Ich war mindestens eine halbe Stunde darunter gestanden und hatte versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und mich nach seinem langen Herumlaufen wieder aufzuwärmen. Als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam, entdeckte ich am AB einen verpassten Anruf und drückte auf Abspielen. „Hallo John..." Ich drückte sofort wieder auf Stop. Es war Abbys Stimme und im Moment wollte ich mir nicht anhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Ich brauchte noch Zeit.

Schließlich beschloss ich, dass es wohl das beste war, sich mit Arbeit etwas abzulenken. Ich zog mich an, packte meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten, um meinen Mantel zu holen. „Hallo John", meine Großmutter stand vor mir. „Ich muss zur Arbeit." Ich wollte nun kein Gespräch mit ihr beginnen. „Schon? Du bist doch gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. Warst du schon bei Abby?" Die Frage traf mich wie ein Schlag und ich beeilte mich noch mehr wegzukommen. „Ja, es geht ihr gut. Ich muss jetzt weg", antwortete ich hastig und ließ die Haustür hinter mir zufallen. Dann stieg ich in meinen Jeep und fuhr direkt zum County. Dort angekommen ging ich in die Lounge, um mich umzuziehen und traf gleich auf Susan. „Hey Carter, wolltest du nicht noch zwei Tage länger im Kongo sein?" Ich hängte mir mein Stethoskop um. „Ich bin überraschend schon früher gekommen." „Da wird sich Abby gefreut haben. Verbringt ihr den Abend gar nicht zusammen?" Ich ging zur Tür. Warum redete mich bloß jeder auf Abby an? „Ich weiß es nicht, ob sie sich gefreut hat. Und wegen heute Abend... das hat sich einfach so ergeben." Dann verließ ich den Raum und ging zum Brett um mich etwas umzusehen.

**Kapitel 10 (Abby)**

Ich lehnte mich an die Tür meiner Wohnung und sank langsam nach unten. Die Ereignisse ließen mich nicht mehr los und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu heulen. Ich dachte an Carter, wie fertig er war, denn ich hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt. Ich empfand nur noch Hass für mich und mein Leben, das die reinste Hölle war, denn so wie es aussah, zerstörte ich jedes Mal alle Ansätze, die es zu einem besseren wenden wollten. Tränen liefen wie ein endloser Strom über meine Wangen und ich verlor langsam die Kontrolle über mich selber. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr was ich denken oder tun sollte. Hatte es überhaupt noch einen Sinn etwas zu denken oder zu tun? Ich stand auf und ging planlos durch die Wohnung. Auf und ab, kreuz und quer, im Kreis und im Dreieck. Durcheinander, alleine und ratlos.

_Wat is mijn hart (Was ist mein Herz)_

_Als het leeg (wenn es leer)_

_Als het oud (wenn es alt)_

_Als het koud en bevroren is (wenn es kalt und gefroren ist)_

_Als het bloedt (wenn es blutet)_

_Wat het doet (was es tut)_

_Nu het boos en verloren is (nun böse und verloren ist)_

_Wat is mijn hart (was ist mein Herz)_

Bilder von Carter liefen vor meinen Augen ab. Erinnerungen geisterten durch meinen Kopf. Wie wir uns kennen und lieben gelernt hatten. Ich dachte an all die schönen Momente mit ihm. Seine Wärme, sein Lächeln... All dies war nun vorbei. Wahrscheinlich für immer. Seine Worte waren so hart gewesen. Und je länger ich sie in meinem Kopf hin und her schob um so härter wurden sie für mich.

_Wat is jouw woord (Was ist dein Wort)_

_Als het kil (wenn es kalt)_

_Als het stil (wenn es still)_

_Als het hard en berekend is (wenn es hart und berechnend ist)_

_Als het beeld dat je schetst (wenn das Bild, das du zeichnest)_

_Dat me kwetst zo vertekend is (so gezeichnet ist, dass es mich verletzt)_

_Wat is jouw woord (was ist dein Wort)_

Ich sah zu Uhr, in einer Stunde würde meine Schicht beginnen, doch ich konnte nicht gehen, ein zusammentreffen mit Carter und Luka, das war das letzte was ich nun brauchte. Also beschloss ich mich krank zu melden, so verheult wie ich war klang es nach einer starken Erkältung. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte Randi am Apparat, „Hi Randi, könntest du bitte Dr. Weaver ausrichten, das ich nicht kommen kann, mich hat's total erwischt!" „Ja, klar, dann mal gute Besserung!", sie legte auf und ich war froh, das es so eine kurze Unterhaltung gewesen war, denn ich musste wieder anfangen zu heulen. Die Taschentücher aus meiner Hosentasche waren schon mehr als verbraucht, doch zum Glück sah ich in der Küche noch einige Pakete liegen. Ich griff nach einem und mein Blick blieb an einer Flasche Whisky hängen, die dort auf dem Boden stand. Der Grund allen Übels, hätte ich nur nicht... doch was machte das jetzt schon noch, es war alles vorbei. Ich hob die Flasche hoch und nahm einen Schluck. Es hatte mich nun schon meinen Freund gekostet, dann konnte es auch helfen den Schmerz zu vertreiben.

_Verraad mij niet (verrate mich nicht)_

_Verlaat mij niet (verlasse mich nicht)_

_En geef je niet over (Und gebe dich nicht auf)_

_Maar vecht voor mij (sondern kämpfe für mich)_

Da saß ich nun, wieder auf dem Sofa, wieder alleine, wie vor Carters Ankunft. Ich dachte daran, wie es wäre einfach die Zeit zurückzudrehen, alles ungeschehen zu machen. Das mit Luka wäre niemals geschehen, ich hätte nein gesagt. Ein einfaches kleines Nein. Herrgott, ich musste es mit ihm klären, denn, ich muss doch nein sagen, es war ein Ausrutscher, nein zu mehr. Ohh jeeh, ich war breit. Ich hatte keinen Einfluss mehr auf meine Handlungen, wie in jener Nacht. Nach mehreren Versuchen hatte ich das Telefon in der Hand und wählte Luka's Nummer, ich musste mit ihm reden, zumindest bildete ich mir ein das ich es jetzt musste.

Natürlich war Luka nicht zuhause, aber das war mir egal, ich kapierte es eh nicht so wirklich. Das Signal seines AB ertönte und ich lies meinen Worten freien lauf, „Halloo, Luka? Hier ist Abby, du, pass mal auf, also ich wollte sagen, hmm, also, Nein, weißt du also es tut mir ja leid, aber es war alles nur ein Missverständnis gestern. Was ich damit sagen will, es ist aus. Nein, also es kann nicht aus sein, da nie was war, ok. Und vorhin der Kuss, das war nichts, verstehst du? Ich rufe an um dir zusagen, das es nur so einmal war, du weißt was ich meine..", ich redete vor mir her, und sicherlich war der AB schon längst wieder aus. Nach 10 Minuten war ich fertig mit meiner Rede und legte auf. Besser fühlte ich mich jedoch immer noch nicht. Der Whisky schmeckte nicht mehr und ich holte mir erst mal ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, jegliche Gedanken daran, das irgendwann mal genug ist, waren verschwunden.

_Wat is mijn naam (Was ist mein Name)_

_Ben ik iets (Bin ich etwas)_

_Ben ik niets (Bin ich nichts)_

_Ben ik iemand of niemand meer (Bin ich jemand oder niemand mehr)_

_Kijk me aan (Schau mich an)_

_Spreek hem uit (Spreche ihn aus)_

_Met de klank van de eerste keer (Mit dem Klang vom ersten Mal)_

_Wat is mijn naam (Was ist mein Name)_

Ich musste mich hinlegen, alles drehte sich. Zusammen mit der Flasche Bier und dem Telefon ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und legte mich aufs Bett. Draußen regnete es immer noch und der regen prasselte mit voller Wucht gegen die Scheiben. Ich sah zum Nachttisch, auf dem ein Foto von Carter und mir aus glücklichen Tagen stand. Susan hatte es aufgenommen, als wir bei ihr zur Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen waren. Fröhlich lächelten wir beide in die Kamera und noch jetzt konnte ich die Verbundenheit fühlen die an dem Tag zwischen uns beiden geherrscht hatte. Ob er das noch wusste? Vielleicht hatte er schon jetzt mit allem abgeschlossen und jeden schönen Gedanken verbannt...

_Wat is jouw hart (Was ist dein Herz)_

_Als het stopt (Wenn es stoppt)_

_Niet meer klopt (Nicht mehr klopft)_

_Als het niet meer is toegewijd (Wenn es nicht mehr zugeweiht ist)_

_Als het hard en verward (wenn es hart und verwirrt)_

_Zich verschuilt voor de werkelijkheid (sich vor der Wirklichkeit versteckt)_

_Wat is jouw hart (Was ist dein Herz)_

Ich starrte wie verrückt auf das Foto und hatte den drang mit Carter zu reden um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Also rief ich auch ihn an, der, wie Luka, auch nicht zuhause war oder einfach nicht ran ging. „Hallo, ich bin leider nicht zuhause, aber hinterlasst mir doch ne Nachricht!", meldete sich seine Stimme auf dem AB und das Signal ertönte. „John? Bist du da?", fing ich an, „Hier ist Abby, also ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich sagen soll, aber du sollst wissen das ich dich liebe, ich vermisse dich. Das kann es doch nicht sein, wir beide alleine, wir gehören doch zusammen. Das mit Luka, hat doch gar nichts mit uns zu tun, ich liebe dich doch trotzdem, das war nur einmal, ein Versehen warum verstehst du das denn nicht? John, komm doch bitte wieder, komm zu mir, lass uns wieder glücklich sein!", Meine Augen waren voll von Tränen und ich hatte keinen plan mehr von dem sag ich sagte, wo ich war.., „Bitte John, gebe mir eine Chance bitte, komm wieder, bittee!"

_Verraad mij niet (verrate mich nicht)_

_Verlaat mij niet (verlasse mich nicht)_

_En geef je niet over (geb dich nicht auf)_

_Maar vecht voor mij (sondern kämpfe für mich)_

Das Telefon rutschte mir aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden. Vor lauter Tränen konnte ich nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr fühlen, nicht mehr denken. Um mich herum war alles schwarz, alles sinnlos...

_Koud kan de nacht zijn (Kalt kann die Nacht sein)_

_En de dag zonder kleur (Und der Tag ohne Farbe)_

_Leeg is mijn leven zonder jou (Leer ist mein Leben ohne dich)_

_Dus neem niet af (So nehm mir nicht das)_

_Wat je mij gaf (was du mir gabst)_

_Heb me lief (hab mich lieb)_

_Alsjeblieft (Bitte)_

_Verlaat me niet (Verlass mich nicht)_

_Wat is mijn hart (Was ist mein Herz)_

**Kapitel 12 (Luka)**

_So take a look at me now, _

_oh there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, _

_just the memory of your face _

Ich hatte mich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht. Es hatte jetzt doch keinen Sinn mehr über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Schließlich konnte ich jetzt eh nichts mehr dran ändern und das beste war sich nun mit Arbeit abzulenken, so wie ich es immer getan hatte. Verschlafen trottete ich zur Aufnahme und verschaffte mir einen Überblick über den aktuellen Stand an Patienten. Es sah ganz gut aus alle Patienten waren soweit versorgt und nebenbei wartete ich immer noch auf ein paar Labordaten, die sich heute wie immer wieder mehr als 3 Stunden damit zeit ließen. Schließlich beschloss ich da oben mal anzurufen und denen mal einzuheitzen. Das konnte doch nicht angehen, dass der Patient hier mehr als 4 Stunden wartete nur weil die da oben nicht so schnell hinterher kamen. "Jetzt will ich ihnen mal was sagen ich warte hier schon seit einer Unendlichkeit auf meine Laborberichte...wir haben hier unten auch viel zu tun also geben sie sich mal Mühe", mit einem Scheppern knallte ich den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel. Es tat mal gut seiner Wut Luft zu machen, aber wahrscheinlich würden die mich im Labor jetzt hassen. "Egal", dachte ich und auf einmal merkte ich, dass ein Funkspruch an der Aufnahme hereinkam. "Ja hier County General auf Bravo 9", meldete ich mich und hörte den Funkspruch der Sanitäter durch. Ein Mann mitte 50 war in seinem Büro umgekippt und die Sanitäter hatten ihn bewusstlos und mit einer Kopfverletzung vorgefunden. Der Funkspruch war beendet und ich ließ einen Behandlungsraum von den Schwester vorbereiten. Ich blickte mich um. Die Gedanken kreisten nicht mehr so um Abby, wie sie es vor einer halben Stunden getan hatten. Geduldig wartete ich auf der Krankenwagenauffahrt und schaute in den Himmel. Es hatte sich wieder etwas abgeregt und die Wolken ließen den klaren Himmel durch sie hindurch scheinen. "Vielleicht bringt dieser Tag doch mehr, als ich anfangs dachte", dachte ich und hörte schon die Sirenen von weitem. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Krankenwagen war auf der Auffahrt und die Notärzte luden den Patienten aus dem Wagen. "Wir haben hier den Bewusstlosen aus dem Büro. Seine Atmung hat unterwegs ausgesetzt und wir haben ihn inthubieren müssen. Blutdruck jetzt 90 zu 40 und fallend. Puls 60.", erzählte Sanitäterin Doris und Sanitäter Zadro kam auch gleich danach aus dem Wagen heraus. "Hier den haben wir auch noch Dr. Kovac. Ein betrunkener Motorradfahrer ist uns vor den Wagen gefahren. Wir mussten ihn mitnehmen.", erzählte der Sanitäter und schob den Verletzten zusammen mit einer Schwester direkt hinter mir her. "Mhhh ich werd sehen, ob ich noch einen Arzt auftreiben kann wie sind denn die Werte?", fragte ich und ging an der Aufnahme vorbei, wo ich Carter erblickte, der in ein Krankenblatt vertieft schien. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Es war kein anderer Arzt im Moment zu sehen, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Carter zu fragen, ob er mir einen abnehmen würde. Mittlerweile hatten die Sanitäter und die Schwestern die Patienten in die Behandlungsräume gebracht und ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, warum Carter nicht bei Abby war. War der Streit wohl noch weiter ausgeufert, als ich gedacht hatte? Tausend Gründe gingen mir durch den Kopf, warum ich Carter nicht fragen sollte, aber schließlich übermannte mich meine Not und ich trat frei auf ihn zu. "Carter hättest du Zeit einen Patienten von mir zu übernehmen? Ganz unerwartet hat der Krankenwagen noch einen Verletzten mitgebracht. Ein betrunkener Motorradfahrer mit schweren Kopfverletzungen. Er ist in der 1", erzählte ich und mit einem steinernden Blick blickte er auf. Er sah mich nur mit seinen dunklen Augen eindringlich an und ging dann an mir vorbei ohne ein Wort zu sagen. "Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang", dachte ich und ging zu dem Patienten der im Büro umgekippt war. "Dr.Kovac der Patient hyperventiliert. Kommen sie schnell", rief Schwester Haleh und ich lief hinter ihr her in den Behandlungsraum. "Mr.Adams beruhigen sie sich doch. Bleiben sie ruhig liegen. Wir müssen sie erst untersuchen", sagte ich und versuchte den Mann zu beruhigen. "Ohhh mist die Sauerstoffsättigung sinkt. Wir machen eine schnelle Einleitung. 10 Etomidate und 5 Supi.", erklärte ich den Schwestern und diese gaben dem Patienten die Medikamente. "Ich bin drin", bestätigte ich und nun holte ich mein Stethoskop heraus. "Beidseits gute Atemgeräusche.", stellte ich fest und schaute mir nun seine Röntgenbilder an, die schon im nachhinein gemacht wurden. "Da ist ein Loch im Herzen. War er hier schon mal im Krankenhaus in Behandlung gewesen?", fragte ich die Schwestern, doch diese verneinten nur. "Er muss sofort in den OP. Er ist soweit stabil", sagte ich und wollte gerade den Patienten aus dem Behandlungsraum schieben, als die Tür zum Nebenraum aufschwang und Carter mit finsterer Miene auf den Monitor sah. "Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte er nur in leisem Ton und holte wie aus Reflex den Notfallwagen zu sich heran. "Lilly lade auf 250...und weg", sagte Carter, doch nichts passierte. "Leite Herzmassage ein", rief ich und versuchte Carter wenigstens ein bisschen unter die Arme zu greifen. "Laden auf 300...und weg", wieder tat sich nichts am Surren des Monitors und ich machte weiter mit der Herzmassage. "Und weiter laden auf 360...und weg", rief Carter nun wieder und wieder piepste der Monitor wie verrückt. Mehrere Minuten waren wir jetzt schon dabei den Patienten zu reanimieren, doch ohne Erfolg. "Es hilft nichts, wir müssen ihn hier unten tochakotomieren", sagte Carter und ungläubig schaute ich ihn an. "Carter er ist schon tot. Du kannst ihn nicht mehr zurückholen.", sagte ich und schaute auf die Linien des Monitors, die das deutlich machten. "Willst du handeln oder sollen wir hier weiterdiskutieren?", fragte mich Carter und war gerade dabei das Skalpell aus dem Set zu holen. "Bei stumpfer Gewalt Einwirkung hilft auch keine Tochakotomie mehr. Lass es gut sein Carter", versuchte ich ihn zu überreden, doch er funkelte mich nur mit einem bösen Blick an. "So wie ich es wohl bei Abby sein lassen sollte oder?", fragte Carter und diese Worte versetzten mir einen Stich ins Herz. Er hatte es genau darauf abgezielt gehabt, diesen Wunden Punkt bei mir zu treffen...

**Kapitel 13 (Carter)**

_The pain_

_That I feel_

_Gives me nothing_

_But its real_

_And I hate_

_The way_

_That I feel_

_When its real_

_And I hate_

_The pain_

_You gave me_

_You gave me_

Mit böse funkelnden Augen sah ich Luka an und einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Was bildete er sich ein? Warum sprach er mich an? Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Mein Hass war so groß, dass ich in diesem Moment auf ihn zustürmen und ihn KO schlagen hätte können. Und er hätte vermutlich nicht einmal etwas dagegen tun können, so groß waren meine Aggressionen. Der Schmerz und der Hass, den ich in mir fühlte, alles schob ich im Moment auf Luka. Schließlich war er auch dafür verantwortlich. Er hatte Abby verführt, hatte wahrscheinlich schamlos die Situation ausgenützt. Natürlich war es leicht für ihn. Schließlich war sie betrunken. Da ist man nun einmal nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne.

„Carter..." kam es nun aus seinem Mund und ich funkelte ihn nur noch mehr an, während ich spürte, wie die Blicke aller Anwesenden gespannt auf uns gerichtet waren. „:..es hat keinen Sinn mehr." Was sollte das? Was bildete er sich ein? „Abby und ich? Es soll keinen Sinn mehr haben? Ich sage dir eines: Es hatte sehr viel Sinn, bis du kamst und alles kaputt gemacht hast." „Ich meine den Patienten." Nun riss meine Geduld. Ich schleuderte das Skalpell in die Schale, riss den Kittel und die Handschuhe herunter, stopfte sie in den Kübel und gab ihm dann einen Tritt, sodass ein lautes Krachen zu hören war. „Dann mach, was du glaubst. Er gehört dir!" Aber Abby gehört nicht dir, dachte ich insgeheim und stürmte hinaus.

Schnellen Schrittes stürmte ich durch die Gänge, ignorierte alle, die mich ansprachen und eilte in die Lounge, um meine Jacke zu holen. Dann rannte ich nach draußen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, mich abzukühlen und Luka nicht über den Weg zu laufen.

_The hate and the pain_

_The hate and the pain_

_The hate and the pain_

_The hate and the pain_

_Wont it go away_

Ich dachte an Abby, dann wieder an Luka. Dann an die beiden zusammen. Übelkeit stieg in mir auf und der Schmerz, den ich bei jedem Gedanken verspürte, fraß mich förmlich von innen auf. Warum? Immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage und konnte keine Antwort finden. Ich vermisste Abby und liebte sie über alles, doch gleichzeitig konnte ich ihr im Moment nicht in die Augen sehen und Wut erfüllte mich.

„Carter?" Was machte er hinter mir. „Was ist?" zischte ich Luka an. „Ich wollte mit dir reden." „Reden? Worüber? Wir haben uns nichts zu sagen." „Wir sollte reden. Es ist passiert." „Passiert ist es? Also du kannst mir viel erzählen, aber solche Dinge passieren nicht einfach. Man will es oder man will es nicht." Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass es Moment gab, in denen man nicht klar denken konnte, doch ich wollte nicht glauben, dass diese Momente eine ganze gemeinsame Nacht lang dauerten. „Wir müssen uns in der Arbeit zusammenreißen." „Dann lass mich meine Arbeit machen, wie ich es für richtig halte und misch dich nicht ein." Ich ließ keinen Gesprächsansatz gelten. Warum auch? Hatte er sich einmal entschuldigt? Einmal gesagt: „Es tut mir leid"? Nein. Und selbst wenn, deshalb war noch lange nicht wieder alles eitle Wonne, doch es hätte zumindest gezeigt, dass er weiß, dass das alles ein Fehler war. Das hatte Abby wenigstens eingesehen. Aber vielleicht sah Luka das gar nicht als Fehler, vielleicht hatte er die Gelegenheit, meine Reise nach Afrika, ganz bewusst genützt, um mir Abby auszuspannen. Wer weiß, wie lange er es schon darauf angelegt hatte.

_Oh I am growing tired_

_Of allowing you to steal_

_Everything I have_

Luka sagte einen Moment nichts und so hoffte ich, dass er vielleicht schon wieder verschwunden war. Ich drehte mich um, doch da stand er immer noch. „Gibt es noch was?" fragte ich mit bösem Unterton. Luka sah zu Boden. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Carter, ich liebe Abby." Ich trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Und du denkst, das tue ich nicht?" „Natürlich, aber..." „Abby und ich sind zusammen. Respektiere das. Lass uns in Ruhe. Sie hat sich für mich entschieden." Luka schwieg und sagte nichts. Und anstatt mit ihm Mitleid zu haben oder zumindest Verständnis, machte mich sein Schweigen nur noch wütender. Ich trat auf ihn zu und packte ihn an seinen Schultern. „Hörst du das? Verdammt. Lass uns in Ruhe." Nun stieß Luka mich von sich weg. „Carter, ich sage dir was. Wenn ich Abby nicht gehen hätte lassen, wenn ich ihr nicht gesagt hätte, dass du sie haben kannst, dann wären wir vielleicht immer noch zusammen. Wer weiß, ob sie von selbst überhaupt auf dich gekommen wäre." Was sollte das nun wieder? „Was? Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, die sich selbst entschieden hat. Wenn sie bei dir bleiben hätte wollen, glaubst du, dass sie dann einfach gegangen wäre?" „Wer weiß?" Luka sah mich mit böse funkelnden Augen an. Er konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen. „Als ihr beide zusammen ward, wer hat ihr denn da geholfen? Wer war bei ihrer Mutter? Wer hat sich mit ihr unterhalten? Wer wollte, dass sie mit dem Trinken aufhört? Du bestimmt nicht. Du hast nichts dagegen getan, du hast ihre Sucht sogar einfach ausgenützt." Warum rechtfertigte ich mich hier? es gab doch eigentlich keinen Grund. Trotzdem standen wir hier und versuchten uns gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Plötzlich bemerkte ich die Sinnlosigkeit des ganzen Gespräches. „Du hast dich zwischen uns gedrängt." meinte Luka nun, doch ich machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Weißt du was, Luka? Vergiss es. Was soll das hier bringen? Du hast mit ihre geschlafen, obwohl sie einen Freund hatte. Und da ist es egal, ob ich das bin oder jemand anderer." Ich drehte mich um und marschierte in Richtung Garage. Kurz holte ich mein Handy heraus, um Kerry bescheid zu geben, dass ich von der Reise doch noch zu erschöpft war. Eine kleine Notlüge, aber die musste nun sein. Ich stieg ins Auto und fuhr einfach drauf los. 

I gave you everything0

That I had to give

I don't know if I could go that far again

Cause once you've loved somebody

It ain't that easy to do

Once you've loved somebody

Like I loved you

Auch wenn ich im Moment enttäuscht war und nicht sicher wusste, wie es mit Abby und mit weitergehen sollte, und weitergehen konnte, so wollte ich doch zu ihr fahren, um mit ihr zu reden. So einfach konnte ich sie nicht aufgeben. Dazu liebte ich sie zu sehr. Die Minuten der Fahrt zogen sich, als wären es Stunden. Doch schließlich kam ich bei ihrer Wohnung an. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Und als ich den Schlüssel in die Tür steckte, da hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Was würde mich nun erwarten? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor einer weiteren bösen Überraschung. Was war, wenn Abby nun betrunken was, weil sie ihren Kummer ertränkt hatte? Wie sollte ich reagieren? Und wenn sie nun da drinnen saß, vermutlich mit einer Zigarette in der Hand, wie sollte das Gespräch dann ablaufen? Ich fasste meinen ganze Mut zusammen und drehte den Schlüssel um.

Vorsichtig sag ich mich in der Wohnung um, doch Abby war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Abby?" Ich rief nach ihr. Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf den Schrank in der Garderobe. Ihr Autoschlüssel war weg, sie war also nicht da. Ich beschloss zu warten. Wo sonst hätte ich denn nun hinfahren sollen? Ich war schon zu sehr an diese Wohnung gewöhnt. Auf einmal merkte ich, wie müde und erschöpft ich tatsächlich war. Langsam ging ich in Richtung Schlafzimmer und warf einen Blick hinein. Da hatten sie also letzte Nacht beide gelegen, miteinander geschlafen, ohne an die Folgen zu denken. Ich näherte mich dem Bett. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Eigentlich hatte ich den Platz in diesem Bett an Abbys Seite unterbewusst schon fix als meinen betrachtet. Doch wie war es wirklich? Ich setzte mich. Abby hatte die Polster und Decken frisch überzogen. Ich versuchte dies als positives Zeichen zu werten. Ich hob Abbys Polster. Denn da bewahrte sie normalerweise ihren Pyjama auf. Und tatsächlich. Ich zog ihn heraus und hielt ihn an mein Gesicht. Ich vermisste sie und als ich da saß, war ich bereit einen neuen Anfang zu starten. Die Wut wurde immer weniger, die Enttäuschung war noch da, doch nicht mehr so unendlich groß und scheinbar unüberwindbar wie noch heute morgen. Müde wie ich war, legte ich mich hin, kuschelte mich in Abbys Pyjama und nahm den Geruch in mich auf. Ich vermisste sie... langsam schlief ich ein.

_Well I never thought I'd be_

_lying here without you by my side._

_It seems unreal to me, _

_that the life you promised was a lie._

_You made it look so easy,_

_making love into memories._

_I guess you got what you wanted,_

_but what about me? 'cause_

_Without you I'm not okay,_

_And without you I've lost my way._

_My heart's stuck in second place._

_ooh ,Without you_

**Kapitel 14 (Abby & Luka )**

**ABBY**

Ich hatte nicht wirklich gut geschlafen. Immer wieder geisterten die Bilder und Szenen von Carter und Luka in meinem Kopf herum. Schnell brachte ich das Bettzeugs in Ordnung und ohne mich großartig fertig zu machen verließ ich noch halb verwuschelt und wankend das Haus. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mein Auto gefunden hatte, da es einige Straßen weiter weg stand. Ich setzte mich ans Steuert und knipste das Radio an. Sofort ertönte eines meiner Lieblingslieder und ich wurde langsam wach und munter. Ich wippte mit dem Kopf zur Musik und schaffte es gerade noch so mich auf die Fahrbahn zu konzentrieren.

Nun sah ich zu meinem Handy und kam auf die Idee vielleicht doch lieber mal im Krankenhaus anzurufen, dass ich doch zur Arbeit kommen würde. Ich klappte die Klappe hoch und drückte auf „on". Schnell wählte ich die Nummer und schaute immer wieder zur Straﾟe um niemanden umzufahren. „County General Hospital, Randi am Apparat", meldete sich eine mir bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende. „Hi Randy!", entgegnete ich, „Wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich auf dem weg zu euch bin, mir geht's schon viel besser!" Randi versicherte mir Kerry Bescheid zu sagen und ich legte auf. Es war nicht all zuviel Verkehr auf den Straﾟen und ich gab ein wenig Gas um schnell da zu sein. Fünf Minuten später war ich kurz vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen und ich bog schnell um die Ecke zur Einfahrt, leider etwas zu schnell. Plötzlich war da dieser Penner mit Einkaufswagen vor mir und ich konnte nicht anders als schnell auszuweichen. Ich steuerte nach rechts, doch anstatt in Sicherheit zu sein, erblickte ich vor mir einen Krankenwagen und es knallte heftig bevor mir alles schwarz wurde.

ABBY

LUKA

"Nein sie müssen nicht extra ins Krankenhaus kommen Mrs. OｴDonald. Sie haben nur zu viel getrunken, deswegen müssen sie immer so oft aufs Klo. Nein da ist alles in Ordnung. Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen. Ja in Ordnung dann kommen sie gleich vorbei und wir schauen mal nach dem Rechten. Ja ist gut auf wieder hören", wieder hatte ich es mit meiner Stammkundin Mrs. OｴDonald zu tun gehabt und sie wollte und wollte nicht aufhörne zu reden. Leise stieﾟ ich einen Seufer aus und lieﾟ mich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Der Streit mit Carter hatte mich ziemlich sehr mitgenommen, als ich eigentlich gedacht hatte und quälten mich mit Kopfschmerzen und dann musste ich mich auch noch mit der Blasenentzündung einer alten Frau rumärgern. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden, dachte ich, doch da hatte ich mich wohl wieder getäuscht. "Heyyy Doc da hinten auf der Straﾟe klebt eine vor einem Krankenwagen. Die hat meinen Einkaufswagen einfach umgefahren. Wer ersetzt mir den dann?", ein Penner war durch den Eingang der Aufnahme hereinspaziert und wedelte nun wild mit dem Griff seines Einkaufswagens vor meiner Nase herum. Schnell erhob ich mich und fragte Schwester Lydia, ob sie mir helfen könnte. Wir nahmen eine rollende Trage und einen Arztkoffer mit und so folgte ich dem Mann, der sich immer noch über seinen kaputten Einkaufswagen beschwerte. Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten, da waren wir an der Unglücksstelle angekommen. Ganze Autoschlangen stappelten sich schon hinter dem Krankenwagen, der unglücklicherweise mutterseelenallein auf der Ecke geparkt war. Einige Menschen standen um das Auto herum und so musste ich mich mit Lydia durch die Menge durchkämpfen. "Lassen sie mich durch. Ich bin Arzt", rief ich immer wieder und war schlieﾟlich beim Patienten angekommen. Die Fenster waren zersplittert und so war es ziemlich schwierig an sie heranzukommen. Schlieﾟlich gelang es mir über den Beifahrersitz in das Auto hineinzugelangen. "Lydia wir brauchen hier noch mehr Leute. Holst du Dr. Weaver?", fragte ich sie und so machte sie sich schon auf den Weg. "Miss können sie mich hören? Können sie mir sagen wo es weh tut?", fragte ich mit leiser Stimme, doch sie war genau zur anderen Seite mit ihrem Körper gedreht und ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie bei Bewusstsein war oder nicht. "Na was ist Doc, was ist jetzt mit meinem Auto? Wer ersetzt mir das? Meinen sie ich könnte mir jetzt schnell beim nächsten Supermarkt eins mitnehmen? Nene mein Herr so einfach ist das nicht", nervte mich der Penner schon wieder und fiel vor seinem Einkaufswagen in die Knie. Ich dachte er würde gleich an zu weinen fangen, doch das interessierte mich jetzt herzlich wenig. Ich holte mein Stethoskop heraus, nahm eine Halskrause und legte sie ihr um. Langsam zog ich den Körper der Frau an mich heran, um ihre Brust abzuhören und ein tiefer Schlag traf mich. Ich erkannte ihr Gesicht. "Ohh mein Gott", dachte ich. Es war Abby...

LUKA

ABBY

Ich spürte wie jemand an mir zog und hörte eine mir bekannte Stimme, leider verstand nicht genau was er sagte, denn es klang einfach zu weit weg. „Abby, Abby, was ist passiert? Kannst du mich hören?", Plötzlich konnte ich Luka richtig wahrnehmen. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich ihn gehört hatte, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Panik stieg in mir auf und ich fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz auf der rechten Seite. Die Geräuschkulisse um mich wurde immer lauter, ich hörte wie Kerry irgendwelche Anweisungen brüllte und Dr. Corday den Raum betrat. Auf einmal merkte und hörte ich gar nichts mehr, dauerhaft versuchte ich krampfhaft meine Augen zu öffnen, was mir dann auch irgendwann gelang. Ich schaute mich langsam um, obgleich ich nicht sehr viel erkennen konnte. Luka schien neben meinem Bett zu sitzen. Ich wusste nicht ob mir das jetzt wirklich recht war, denn eigentlich wollte ich ihn im Moment nicht sehen, doch um zumindest zu erfahren was los war wollte ich ihn rufen, aber anscheinend hatten sie mich intubiert und ich brachte keinen Ton hervor. Langsam versuchte ich ihn mit meiner Hand zu berühren und ich hatte Erfolg.

ABBY

LUKA

Ich hatte gerade das Krankenblatt studiert und hielt nebenbei meinen Blick immer auf den Monitor gerichtet, als ich etwas an meiner Hand spürte. Ich drehte mich in Abbys Richtung und bemerkte, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte. "Hey Abby, na du scheinst ja wieder munter zu sein.", ich lächelte und versuchte die angespannte Lage ein bisschen zu entschärfen. "Deine Sauerstoffsättigung ist gut. Ich denke wir können den Schlauch wieder entfernen oder was meinst du?", fragte ich sie und mit einem leichtem Nicken bestätigte sie mir das. "Also Abby du kennst das Spiel tief einatmen und kräftig ausatmen", sagte ich und schon war der Schlauch draußen und sie hustete kräftig. "Na so ist's doch schon viel besser", sagte ich und setzte mich wieder zurück auf den Stuhl neben Abbys Bett...

LUKA

LUKA&ABBY

Abby musste immer noch husten, "Luka, was zum Teufel..? Luka sah mitfühlend zu ihr rüber, "Beruhig dich Abby. Du bist noch zu geschwächt, um zu sprechen. Ruh dich aus. Wir mussten dich intubieren, weil du bei dem Autounfall schwer verletzt wurdest" Sie konnte es nicht glauben, doch Luka sprach weiter beruhigend auf sie ein, "Keine Sorge wir haben deine Lungen wieder frei bekommen und sonst hast du nur eine Armfraktur und zwei angebrochene Rippen. Das wird schon wieder. Mach dir bloß keinen Kopf" Abby sah zur Decke, "Wieso bloß?", sie dachte an das was vor dem Unfall geschehen war und eine leichte Panik stieg in ihr auf, „Habt ihr mein Blut untersucht?" Luka fing an in den Unterlagen zu blättern "Ja das haben wir. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhig dich doch Abby. Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung", er versuchte sie ein wenig zu trösten, doch dieses Gespräch erinnerte ihn immer wieder an heute Nachmittag, an den Streit mit Carter. Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen, doch zog sie dann wieder weg... Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte und auch mit seiner Antwort war er nicht zufrieden, "Also die Promillegrenze war nicht überschritten?"

Er sah sie erleichtert an, "Nein es lag noch unter dem Grenzbereit du hattest wirklich Glück. Das hätte auch böse enden können. Du hast den Einkaufswagen von einem Penner überfahren. Der trauert jetzt seinem Wagen hinter her, aber sonst ist alles ok" Luka musste grinsen, weil er immer noch an den heulenden Penner dachte.

Abby musste nun auch grinsen, allein die Vorstellung war schon urwitzig, auch wenn's eigentlich gar nicht komisch war. "Da hab ich ja anscheinend noch mal glück gehabt, vor allem, das du da warst! Danke!" "Dafür sind Freunde doch da" Bei dem Wort Freunde zuckte er leicht zusammen. Er sah sie an, wieso musste diese Sache eigentlich so verdammt schwer sein?

Auch Abby schluckte, als sie das Wort Freunde hörte. Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit Luka darüber sprechen sollte. Sie schwieg Er dachte nach und hielt es für besser das Thema Carter und so weiter für erste nicht anzuschneiden, denn sonst würde sie sich nur noch mehr aufregen und das würde ihr beim jetzigen Gesundheitszustand gar nicht gut tun, also hielt ich es für das beste erst mal das Thema zu wechseln, bis sie selbst drauf kommen würde, "Hey was hältst du davon, wenn wir dich gleich mal in ein schöneres Zimmer verlegen lassen. Über Nacht lassen wir dich noch beobachten und dann kannst du morgen früh schon wieder nach Hause." Abby viel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass er die gespannte Situation so gut gelöst hatte:" Ja, das wäre gut, dieser Raum macht einen ja nur noch mehr krank!" "Ich muss mit ihm darüber reden!", ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken und versuchte zu lächeln, damit er nichts mitbekam. Luka biss sich auf die Zunge. "Ich bin schließlich ihr Arzt, also muss ich dafür sorgen das es ihr gut geht", dachte er und kam jetzt wohl doch nicht an dem Thema vorbei. "Soll ich vielleicht Carter oder jemand anderes anrufen? Er wird sich sicherlich schon sorgen machen", fragte er sie und konnte ihr bei diesem Satz nicht in die Augen schauen...Abby drehte sich leicht von Luka weg, über Carter wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht nachdenken, beide unter einen Hut zu kriege war bereits einmal schief gelaufen, "Nein, das brauchst du nicht!" "Ok gut dann werde ich mal sehen, ob ich für dich ein tolles Zimmer bekomme", sagte Luka und lächelte im Vorbeigehen. Er brachte schließlich in Erfahrung, dass ein ruhiges Zimmer in der Chirurgie noch frei war und entschloss es gleich für Abby in Beschlag zu nehmen. Gut gelaunt kam er wieder in den Behandlungsraum. "Du hast Glück ich hab oben was in der Chirurgie für dich klar gemacht. Wir verlegen dich am besten gleich"

Luka lies sie keinen Moment von seiner Seite weichen und als sie oben angekommen waren und er kurz davor war, sie etwas für sich zu lassen, hielt sie ihn zurück, "Luka?" "Ja was ist denn Abby?", fragte er neugierig und wandte sich ihr zu. "Ich denke wir müssen miteinander reden!", gab sie leicht nervös zurück. "Ja das denke ich auch" ,antwortete er und zog mir einen Stuhl an das Bett. Vielleicht war es das beste so, denn so konnten sie beide endlich reinen Tisch machen

"Also," begann sie etwas zurückhalten, "Luka, durch die letzten Ereignisse ist mir eines klargeworden..", sie zögerte. "Ja ich denke auch. Die Nacht...", auch er zögerte. "Diese Nacht die war einmalig und so sollte es auch bleiben.", sagte er und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Bei uns ist so einiges falsch gelaufen in der Beziehung und ich will nicht zwischen dir und Carter stehen, wie eure Beziehung wegen mir zerstört wird" Abby musste leicht grinsen, "Das Stimmt!", doch ihre angeknackste Rippe holte sie schnell wieder auf den Boden zurück, "Ich habe erst durch dieses Geschehen wirklich bemerkt, das unsere Beziehung einfach falsch war und Carter mein ein und alles ist, es tut mir leid." Luka schluckte, "Wir sollten diesen Abend einfach als geschehen betrachten. Wir können beide nichts mehr daran ändern." Er legte eine Pause ein. "Also ich werde in eure Beziehung nicht mehr dazwischen funken, das ist mir in den letzten Stunden klar geworden. Ich werd euch nie wieder stören, das verspreche ich dir."

Abby war es unangenehm so mit Luka zu reden: "Ja, das ist wohl besser so, aber Luka, ich möchte, das du eins weißt, das es bei uns nicht geklappt hat, das war nicht deine noch meine Schuld, es hat nicht sollen sein. Und so blöd wie es auch klingen mag: ich sehe dich immer noch als Freund, ich hoffe dir geht es genauso." "Natürlich", er lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. "Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben egal was passiert. Ich wünsche dir und Carter wirklich das allerbeste. Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich und vielleicht werd ich ja noch Patenonkel von euren Kindern" Beide mussten lachen...

"Oh ja, ich sehe es schon vor mir, Carter und ich als Eltern!", sie lachte

"Tja mhhh da wären wir also. Meinst du das du das mit Carter wieder geregelt bekommst?", fragte er. "Ich weiß es nicht!", Abby wurde wieder etwas nachdenklich und sentimental, "Ich liebe ihn so sehr, doch ich weiß nicht was in ihm vorgeht!" "Ich bin mir sicher er liebt dich genauso doll, wie du ihn liebst. Ihr müsst euch nur einmal richtig aussprechen. Carter hat da so einiges auch falsch verstanden. Ihr seid einfach füreinander geschaffen und ich wünsch mir so sehr das du mit ihm glücklich wirst.", er blickte ihr in die Augen und lächelte... "Danke Luka!", Abby schaute nun auch ihn tief in die Augen, "ich hoffe es ist so wie du sagst!", sie strich sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und wusste nicht ob sie jetzt wieder weinen musste weil sie traurig, da sie wieder über Carter sprach war oder glücklich, weil sie sich mit Luka so unterhielt. "Ach Abby es tut mir so leid. Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe eure Beziehung gefährdet. Es tut mir so leid", sagte er und vergrub die Hände in seinem Gesicht. Es tat ihm alles so unendlich doll leid. "Nein, es soll dir nicht leid tun!", sie sah ihn traurig an, "Nichts ist deine Schuld, und wenn du es so siehst gehören immer 2 dazu! Vielleicht hat uns das ganze auch dazu geholfen die Augen zu öffnen!"

"Ja das hat es mir ganz bestimmt", er blickte auf und stand auf. "Ich weiß das ich etwas ändern muss an meinem Leben und ich werde gleich damit anfangen" Leise ging er auf und ab in dem Zimmer und stellte sich ans Fenster. "Ich werde zurück in meine Heimatstadt nach Kroatien gehen"... "Bist du dir sicher!", Abby wollte es nicht glauben was sie gerade gehört hatte. "Ja ich bin mir zum ersten Mal in einer Sache in meinem Leben ganz sicher. Ich weiß das es das richtige ist. Dort lebt mein Vater und ich habe dort eine Anfrage von einem Krankenhaus aus Vucova. Ich denke, dass es so das beste ist", erklärte er und schaute weiter aus dem Fenster, so dass er nicht Abbys Reaktion mitbekam. Eine kleine Pause entstand. Abby starrte ungläubig zur Wand, sie konnte sich es nicht vorstellen, das Luka einfach gehen wollte, sie konnte ihn nicht so gehen lassen, "Aber du hast hier doch auch ein Gutes leben, was erwartest du dort?" "Ich hab hier ein gutes Leben?", bei diesen Worten drehte sich Luka wieder um. "Meine Arbeit bereitet mir schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spass, wie früher. Ich habe hier zwar meine Freunde, aber was bringt mir das alles? Denk doch mal nach Abby! Erst verliere ich meine Familie, dann verliere ich Carol, dann der Bruch unserer Beziehung! Was hält mich denn noch hier? Dort lebt meine Familie und ich könnte ein ganz neues Leben anfangen!" Abby schwieg eine Weile und dachte nach. Vielleicht hatte sie das ganze aus einem falschen Winkel betrachtet, für sie schien Luka immer ein gutes leben hier zu haben, sie musste sich keine Gedanken darüber machen was ihm alles wiederfahren war. jetzt wo sie es aus seinem Munde hörte war ihr klar das er recht hatte. Sie sah wieder zu ihm rüber, "Du hast recht!"

Luka lächelte und freute sich, dass Abby seine Sicht der Dinge verstand. "Ich bin so glücklich, dass du mich verstehst. Ich werde schon morgen mit der Frühmaschine fliegen und dir ganz doll die Daumen drücken, dass du dich mit Carter noch richtig aussprechen kannst. Ihr beide seid einfach füreinander bestimmt!" "Schon morgen?", Sie hätte nicht gedacht das es nun so schnell ging, "Herrgott Luka, ich werde dich vermissen!" "Ja ich dich auch, das kannst du mir glauben. Im Nachhinein war unsere Beziehung ja nicht so schlecht. Wir hatten ja auch mal ein paar tolle Momente zusammen. Nur der Zeitpunkt war schlecht. Naja ich will dich jetzt auch mal allein lassen. Du brauchst Ruhe und ich muss schließlich noch Koffer packen, sonst komm ich morgen früh nicht aus dem Bett", Luka grinste, stand auf und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen.

"Luka, warte!", Abby sah ihm hinterher. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah sie fragend an. "Sehen wir uns noch einmal, bevor du fährst?", schaute sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Na ich hoffe doch. Ich komme dich morgen früh bei deiner Entlassung noch mal kurz besuchen wenn du Lust hast?", fragte Luka und grinste sie breit an. "Danke!", sie lächelte. Er ging in Richtung Tür, „Also bis morgen!.", und verließ das Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er noch einen Moment stehen, um sich zu sammeln, nahm dann aber einige Minuten später den Aufzug wieder nach unten in die Notaufnahme.

**Kapitel 15 (Carter)**

Das laute Krachen der Müllabfuhr riss mich ruckartig aus meinem Schlaf. Ich rieb meine Augen und wollte sie gar nicht öffnen. Zu sehr saßen mir der Jetleg und der Stress, die Sorgen, die Ereignisse des vorangegangenen Tages noch in den Gliedern. Ich streckte mich und wie es an einem normalen Morgen meine Gewohnheit war, tappte ich mit der Hand in der anderen Hälfte des Bettes herum, um nach Abby zu suchen.

_Its been so long_

_Since I have seen you_

_And I miss your smile, and I miss your face_

_Because you have not been around this place_

_Its been so long_

_Since I have seen you_

_And I miss the smell of your skin and hair_

_The way you genuinely care for me _

Doch sie war nicht da. Wo war sie? Wie lange konnte ihre Schicht bloß dauern oder war es so, dass sie nicht nach Hause kommen wollte? Wie es normalerweise meine Gewohnheit war... ich wiederholte meine eigenen Gedanken und bemerkte, wie schlimm es doch war, dass ich überhaupt so denken konnte. Vielleicht war gerade das der Fehler gewesen. Dass ich unsere Beziehung schon al normal im Sinne von unerschütterlich und jeden Tag da ansah. Vielleicht war es gerade dieses Gefühl, dass ich Abby sicher für mich hatte, dass mich irgendwie Fehler machen ließ. Wo war sie bloß so lange? Ich vermisste sie!

_Un olor a tabaco y Channel (Der Duft von Tabak und Chanel)_

_me recuerda el olor de su piel. (Erinnert mich an den Geruch ihrer Haut)_

_Una mezcla de miel y café (Eine Mischung aus Honig und Cafe)_

_Me recuerda el sabor de sus besos. (Erinnert mich an den Geschmack ihrer Küsse)_

_El color del final de la noche, (Die Farbe des Endes der Nacht)_

_Me pregunta donde fui a parar (Ich frage mich, wo ich gelandet bin)_

_Donde estas? (Wo bist du?)_

_Que esto solo se vive una vez (Ob man dies nur einmal erlebt)_

_Donde fuiste a parar? (Wo bist du gelandet?)_

_Donde estas? (Wo bist du ?)_

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits halb acht Uhr morgens und Abby war immer noch nicht hier. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Es war so leer hier. Der Raum hatte ohne sie so wenig Bedeutung, er war einfach leer ohne sie. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie an einem normalen Morgen hier zwischen Badezimmer und Küche hin und herlaufen würde, die Haare in einem Badetuch nach oben gedreht, die laute Musik als Hintergrund. Und da war es wieder, da Wort „normal". Ich nahm den Pyjama, den ich die ganze Nacht über gehalten hatte und roch daran. Er roch so gut nach ihr. Dann ging ich zum Fenster. Obwohl die Sonne schon aufgegangen war, stand der Mond noch am Himmel. Es herrschte eine komische Stimmung. Nebel stand in den Straßen. Es musste geregnet haben, dachte ich. Ich sah nach links und rechts, um Abbys Auto irgendwo auszumachen, doch ich konnte es nirgendwo finden.

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel, (Der Duft von Tabak und Chanel)_

_Y una mezcla de miel y café (Und eine Mischung aus Honig und cafe)_

_Me preguntan por ella (ella) (Sie fragen mich nach ihr)_

_Me preguntan por ella. (Sie fragen mich nach ihr)_

_Me preguntan también las estrellas, (Sogar die Sterne fragen)_

_Me reclaman que vuelva por ella, (Sie sagen mir, dass ich zu ihr zurückkehren soll)_

_Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)... (oh, zu ihr zurückkehren)_

_Ay que vuelva por ella..._

Plötzlich riss mich das Läuten an der Tür aus meinen Gedanken. Erst wollte ich gar nicht öffnen, doch dann machte ich mich auf den Weg. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür. „Hallo, ist Miss Lockhart hier?" Abbys Nachbarin stand vor der Tür und wollte schon fast hereinkommen, doch ich machte die Tür nur einen Spalt auf. „Nein. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Sie nickte. „Ja, das wäre nett. Könnten Sie ihr das bitte geben? Es ist ein Brief der Hausverwaltung an alle Bewohner. Die wollen schon wieder die Miete erhöhen. Ich habe denen gesagt: Das könnt ihr mit uns nicht machen. Doch sie haben das nicht ernst genommen..." Ich versuchte, sie in ihrem Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. „Danke, ich werde Abby den Brief..." Doch sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. „Ich weiß ja, dass Miss Lockhart das nicht so treffen wird. Sie hat ja mit Ihnen eine gute Partie gemacht. Wir sind wirklich alle froh für sie. Vor kurzem hab ich Sie übrigens wieder in der Zeitung gesehen, bei so einer Veranstaltung in der neuen Aula. Gut sehen Sie in Smoking aus, mein Junge. Ach wenn ich noch einmal jung wäre..." Sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter und nun hielt ich das nicht mehr aus. „Ich muss zur Arbeit." „Dass sie das überhaupt noch machen, bei dem Geld." „Auf Wiedersehen." Dann schloss ich ohne abzuwarten die Tür und atmete auf. Wie konnte man nur soviel reden, fragte ich mich und legte Abby den Brief auf ihren Küchentisch. Dann nahm ich mir ein Glas Wasser und setzte mich an den Tisch. Was nun?

_No se olvida, (Einer geht nicht weg)_

_No se va (Einer vergisst nicht)_

_No se olvida,_

_No se va,_

_No se olvida na na na na _

Ich überlegte, was ich nun tun wollte. Schnell trank ich das Glas aus und stellte es weg. Dann zog ich meine Jacke an und beschloss eine Runde zu gehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier zu warten. Ich hinterließ eine kurze Nachricht. „Bin spazieren gegangen, komme bald wieder. In..." Ich zögerte einen Moment, dann schrieb ich weiter. „...Liebe, John." Ich legte den Zettel zum Spiegel und verließ die Wohnung. Ich machte mich einfach auf den Weg und marschierte drauf los.

_Una rosa que no floreció (Eine Rose, die nicht geblüht hat)_

_Pero que el tiempo no la marchita(Aber die Zeit hat sie nicht verwelken lassen)_

_Una flor prometida un amor (Eine versprochene Rose, eine Liebe_

_Que no fue (die nicht nicht war)_

_Pero que sigue viva. (Aber sie ist noch am leben)_

_Y otra vez... (Und nochmal)_

Wie stand es um uns beide? Ich ließ mir noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen. Noch, so musste ich feststellen, war unsere Beziehung nicht ausgereift und vermutlich noch weit davon entfernt, in ihrer vollen Pracht zu erblühen, doch die Liebe war da. Ohne Zweifel, sie war noch mindestens so stark wie am Anfang. Und es steckte sicher noch viel Arbeit dahinter, aber eines Tages würden wir es schaffen und sie würde in ihrer vollen Pracht sich der Sonne wenden, diese Blume, und jeder würde sehen, wie glücklich wir waren.

Mein Spaziergang führte mich an einem Blumengeschäft vorbei. Einen Moment blieb ich stehen und beobachtete den Verkäufer, der gerade seine Blumen vor dem Geschäft aufbaute. „Wollen Sie etwas kaufen? ich habe hier ganz frische Rosen?" Ich sah die wunderschönen roten Rosen an. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, danke." „Aber sie haben doch sicher eine Frau oder Freundin, die sich freuen würde?" Warum traf ich heute dauernd Leute, die mich zu irgendetwas überzeugen wollten. „Nein danke, wirklich." Ich drehte mich um und ging weiter. Rote Rosen... diese Blumen, die für jeden so das typische Zeichen der Liebe waren, passten nicht zu uns. Wir waren etwas besonderes. Plötzlich wurde ich in meinen Gedanken übermütig und hochnäsig. Ein Blume für uns war noch gar nicht erfunden worden, beschloss ich und musste seit Langem zum ersten Mal wieder lächeln.

_El color del final, del final de la noche (Die Farbe des Endes, des Endes der Nacht)_

_Me pregunta donde fui a parar... (Ich frage mich wo ich gelandet bin) _

_Que esto solo se vive una vez, (Ob man dies nur einmal erlebt))_

_Donde fuiste a parar? (Wo bist du gelandet?)_

_Donde estas?(Wo bist du?)_

Ich sah wieder zum Himmel. Langsam gewann er sein normales Blau, doch der Mond war immer noch da. Ich marschierte und marschierte. Plötzlich blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Da war der See und hinter mir, da war die Skyline Chicagos. Die Sonne spiegelte sich im Wasser wieder und ich begann mich zu erinnern. Ich war ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben wieder hier gelandet, wo Abby und ich zum ersten Mal als Paar spazieren gegangen waren. Hier hatte ich ihr all meine verrückte Ideen erzählt, wie lange ich sie schon liebte und dass ich wissen wollte, wie es mit uns weiter ging. Dann war sie ins Wasser gelaufen, wie ein Tornado, und schließlich war ich nachgekommen. Es war wohl einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben, nur wir beide hier am See, an diesem Strand, endlich als Paar. Der Tornado.. ja die Bezeichung passte. Auch wenn sie schön wie eine Schmetterling war, so wirbelte sie doch wie ein Tornado durch mein Leben. Aber wo war sie nun? Würden wir wieder so etwas erleben? Wieder so viel Spaß zusammen haben und unbekümmert am Strand spazieren gehen? Ich ließ mich auf einem Baumstamm nieder und sah auf den See hinaus. Wir mussten es weiter versuchen. Wir gehörten zusammen. Ich brauchte sie. Ich liebte sie.

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel, (Der Duft von Tabak und Chanel)_

_Y una mezcla de miel y café (Und eine Mischung aus Honig und cafe)_

_Me preguntan por ella (ella) (Sie fragen mich nach ihr)_

_Me preguntan por ella. (Sie fragen mich nach ihr)_

_Me preguntan también las estrellas, (Sogar die Sterne fragen)_

_Me reclaman que vuelva por ella, (Sie sagen mir, dass ich zu ihr zurückkehren soll)_

_Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)... (oh, zu ihr zurückzukehren)_

_Ay que vuelva por ella..._

_Pero fueron las mismas estrellas (Aber es waren die selben Sterne)_

**(Abby)**

Als Luka raus gegangen war, starrte ich eine Weile zur Tür. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was alles abgelaufen war. Ich hatte mein Auto zu Schrott gefahren. Oh je, ich wusste noch nicht mal, was mit dem Auto passiert war und hatte auch total vergessen nach meinen Sachen zu fragen. Das Gespräch mit Luka hatte wohl jeden anderen Gedanken erst mal verbannt. Einerseits freute ich mich für ihn und hoffte, dass er in Kroatien seine Ruhe finden würde, doch andererseits wird er mir auch sehr fehlen.

_Sieh mir noch einmal in die Augen Baby_ Bevor du gehst Ich werde es erst glauben können Wenn du nicht mehr vor mir stehst 

Ich sah mich um, um irgendwo meine Jacke zu finden, doch sie war nicht da. Ich klingelte und kurz darauf kam auch schon eine der Schwestern, die mir sagte, dass sie mir die Sachen morgen geben würde und als ich nach einer Zigarette fragte, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und fragte ob ich nichts besseres jetzt zu tun hätte. Wiederwillig bedankte ich mich bei ihr und fragte nach einem stärkeren Schmerzmittel. Meine Rippen und der Arm taten höllisch weh und da ich auch nicht rauchen durfte... Es dauerte etwas länger bis die Schwester wiederkam und nachdem ich wenigstens etwas von dem was ich wollte bekommen hatte, schlief ich ein. Ich träumte von Carter, von den guten alten Zeiten und als ich wieder aufwachte hatte ich ein schönes warmes Gefühl. Nachdem ich mein Frühstück und meine Sachen bekommen hatte, unterschrieb ich schnell die Entlassungspapiere , zog mich um und packte die restlichen Sachen, die Rezepte und Medikamente zusammen.

**Kapitel 16 (Abby&Luka)**

Leise klopfte Luka an die Tür ihres Zimmers und wartete darauf das jemand antwortete. Ein leises herein ertönte und er trat in das kleine Zimmer. "Na schon in Aufbruchstimmung?", fragte er und lugte ihr über ihre Schulter.

Abby drehte sich um und lächelte Luka an, "Yap, hier hällt das ja niemand aus!" „Ich glaub da bist du nicht die einzige", fügte Luka hinzu, als Abby gerade die Tasche zu machte. "Tja da wären wir also.", er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er erst einmal für einen Moment...

Abby hielt etwas inne, "Ich kann's mir immer noch nicht so ganz ohne dich hier vorstellen!", sagte sie etwas zögernd. "Mhh ich mir eigentlich auch nicht", Luka lächelte und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. "Kannst du mir noch einen letzten Gefallen tun, bevor ich gehe?", er schaute sie strahlend an. "Was möchtest du denn?" sie strahlte zurück, obwohl ihr jetzt eigentlich mehr nach heulen als nach lachen zumute war. "Werde mit Carter glücklich und vergiss mich nicht ja", ein paar Tränen rannen ihn über das Gesicht, die er dann aber schnell wegwischte. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht weinen sehen, denn das machte sie nur noch mehr traurig. "Ja, den gefallen werde ich dir gerne tun. Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen und sie umarmte Luka sanft. Luka stand auf und warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter. "Naja ich glaube ich sollte dann auch mal los. Mein Flieger geht in einer halben Stunde." Auch Abby stand jetzt auf und er schaute ein letztes Mal in ihre wunderschönen Augen. "Ich werd dich auch nicht vergessen. Lass mich es wissen, wenn ihr heiratet, dann will ich auf jeden Fall mit dabei sein." Er versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Abby konnte nur noch nicken und ihm in die Augen schauen. Zu traurig und bewegend war dieser Moment "Auf Wiedersehen Abby.", er nahm ihre Hand und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen und sich dem Flur zu wenden, als Abby ihn zurückhielt, "Und Luka?" Luka drehte sich um und stand in der Tür. "Ja Abby..." Sie zog ihn zu sich ran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "Behalte uns in guter Erinnerung, wie auch wir dich in guter Erinnerung behalten werden!" "Das werde ich. Dieses hier war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens und ich werde euch niemals vergessen", dieses waren die letzten Worte und Luka zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Vor der Tür sank er herunter auf den Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Es war still geworden und nach mehreren Minuten machte er sich auf zum Aufzug und machte sich gedankenverloren auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Die Erinnerung, sie wird nie verblassen...

**Kapitel 17 (Abby)**

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und konnte nur langsam begreifen, das dies eben wahrscheinlich meine letzte Begegnung mit Luka gewesen war. Langsam wischte ich mir die vergossenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr durch meine Haare. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich erschrak. War Luka noch mal zurückgekommen? „Miss Lockhart?", hörte ich jemanden hinter der Tür sagen und war irgendwie erleichtert. „Ja? Herein!" antwortete ich und ein Arzt, dessen Namen ich mir noch nie merken konnte, kam herein, „Ich wollte nur noch mal nachschauen ob soweit alles in Ordnung ist!" „Hmm ja, ich denke schon!", ich sah ihn an und musste irgendwie an Carter denken, und wie schön es wäre, wenn er dieser Arzt wäre, „Ich war gerade dabei zu gehen!" „Na, dann wünsch ich ihnen gute Besserung und denken sie daran, immer schön vorsichtig fahren!", er gab mir meine Tasche. „Ja, ich wird's mir merken!", gab ich zurück und verlies den Raum. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich ein Taxi bekam und den Nachhauseweg antrat. Insgeheim hoffte ich, das Carter dort auf mich warten würde...

_In een seconde (In einer Sekunde)  
kwam zonlicht door de wolken heen (Kann Sonnenlicht durch die Wolken scheinen)  
een tel met jou is mooier dan (Ein Moment mit dir ist schöner als)  
een eeuwigheid alleen (Eine Ewigkeit allein)  
ik was bang om lief te hebben (Ich war ängstlich um Liebe zu haben)  
en mijn hart heeft stilgestaan (und mein Herz hat stillgestanden)  
maar met jouw armen om mijn middel (aber mit deinen Armen um meine Mitte)  
kan ik de wereld aan _

Langsam kamen wir im Gewusel der Stadt voran, es schien so als wäre ganz Chicago auf den Beinen. Das schlechte Wetter der letzten Tage war verschwunden und die Leute kamen wieder aus ihren Verstecken hervor. Die Innenstadt war total zu, also nahm der Fahrer einen Umweg. Wir fuhren am See vorbei, überall waren Menschen, die das schöne Wetter genossen. Ich dachte wieder an Carter. Wie wir beide am See spazieren gegangen waren, unser erster gemeinsamer Tag in „Freiheit". Er sprach von Chaos, Tornados und Schmetterlingen, ich verstand seine Logik nicht. Obwohl, ja Chaos, davon gab es genug in unserer Beziehung und zu guter letzt einen Tornado, der, so wie es schien, alles plattgemacht hatte. Ich hoffte nun auf einen Wiederaufbau. Für eine Weile starrte ich so in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich hielt das Taxi und der Fahrer drehte sich zu mir um, „Miss, es kann noch eine Weile dauern, wir stecken fest. Es ist wie verhext!" Ich sah nach vorne, wo sich eine endlose Autoschlange befand und dann nach hinten, wo sich immer mehr Fahrzeuge anreihten. Es war ziemlich warm im Auto, und es schien auch keine Klimaanlage vorhanden zu sein. Wie lange das wohl dauern könnte? Lange würde ich es nicht aushalten, das war sicher. Mir tat noch immer alles weh und hatte dringend Ruhe oder zumindest Ablenkung nötig. Ich sah wieder aus dem Seitenfenster in Richtung See. Ein Spaziergang wäre nicht schlecht, einfach weiter in Gedanken versinken, frische Luft schnappen, in Erinnerungen schwelgen... „Euuhhm Fahrer, ich habe es mir anders überlegt, ich werde hier aussteigen und einen Spaziergang machen!", tippte ich den Fahrer an. Dieser schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, „Ob das so eine gute Idee ist? Sie sehen eher so aus als gehörten sie ins Bett. Aber wenn sie der Meinung sind aussteigen zu müssen Miss, dann bitte.." Ich guckte ihn grimmig an, bezahlte und stieg aus. Natürlich hatte ich keine Ahnung wohin ich nun gehen sollte und wann ich nach hause kommen würde, aber in gewisser Weise war es mir in diesem Moment einfach egal. Zum Glück hatte ich nur eine kleine Tasche dabei und nicht viel zu tragen, somit war es weniger schmerzvoll durch den Sand zu tapsen. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus, genauso wie ich es damals getan hatte und bemerkte, dass ich auch genau die selben Klamotten trug wie an jenem Tag. Wochen waren wir auf engsten Raum eingesperrt und hatten eine Beziehung aufgebaut. Keinem von uns war zu der Zeit jedoch klar, was es für eine Beziehung war und werden sollte. Erst nachdem wir entlassen worden waren und uns für einen Spaziergang entschieden hatten, da weder er noch ich nach Hause gehen wollte, wurde uns klar, dass wir eine Beziehung aufgebaut hatten, die mehr als vielversprechend und voller Liebe war. Wir hatten eine wunderschöne Zeit zusammen und auch wenn es oft Probleme gab und ich, so kam es mir vor, ihm oft nicht zeigen konnte wie ich fühlte war es mehr als schön zusammen zu sein, sich fallen zu lassen. Ich wollte nicht, das diese Zeit nun zuende war, denn ein Leben ohne ihn ist einfach unmöglich. Die letzten Wochen hatte dies überdeutlich gezeigt.

_jij onthult me jouw geheimen (Du verätst mir deine Geheimnisse )  
het is alles wat ik horen wou (Das ist alles was ich hören wollte)  
ze waren veilig bij me (Sie waren sicher bei mir)  
maar ik deel ze moeiteloos met jou (aber ich teile sie mühelos mit dir)  
mijn gedachten en mijn dromen (Meine Gedanken und meine Träume)  
zijn alleen op jou gericht (Sind alleine auf dich gerichtet)  
ik spring lachend in het diepe (ich springe lachend in die tiefe)  
met mijn ogen dicht (Mit meinen Augen dicht)_

Ich hatte ein tiefes Verlangen nach ihm, seiner Wärme, seinem Lächeln, seinem Geruch, seinen weichen Händen... Zu sehr hatte er mich in seinen Bann gezogen um ihn nun loslassen zu können.

Was auch passieren würde, ich war bereit alles zu tun um ihn wieder zu bekommen, um wieder seine Nähe zu spüren, um mit ihm glücklich zu sein. Die Zeit ohne ihn war die reinste Hölle gewesen, der Streit wie der Krieg und noch immer spürte ich die Bomben fallen, wenn ich daran dachte was geschehen war. Glückliche Pärchen und Familien kamen mir entgegen und ließen mich leer und unvollständig fühlen. Wenn er doch nur hier wäre und wir als glückliches Pärchen spazieren gehen könnten... Erst jetzt wurde mir richtig bewusst was ich alles zerstört hatte. Zuvor war einfach zu viel passiert um klar darüber nachdenken zu können. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, was nun alles weg war, so fern und nur noch in der Erinnerung greifbar. Der See schien an diesem Tag aufgewühlt zu sein, so aufgewühlt wie meine Gedanken. Das Wasser in ständiger Bewegung, obwohl kein einziges Boot am Horizont zu sehen war. Ich sah mich um, suchte ungewollt nach ihm, bildete mir ein ihn hier und dort zu sehen. Plötzlich blieb mein Blick an einem Mann hängen, der einsam auf einem Baumstamm saß und aufs Wasser schaute. Ich sah genauer hin und zu meiner Überraschung war es wirklich ER, der dort saß. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mich Verhalten sollte. Stehen bleiben? Auf ihn zu gehen? Ihn Ansprechen? Mit ihm Reden? Ja wir mussten reden, aber wirklich hier, jetzt? Plötzlich drehte er sich in meine Richtung und sah mich an...

_'t is als dansen op de sterren (Es ist wie auf Sternen tanzen)  
't is als vier seizoenen in een nacht (Es ist wie 4 Jahreszeiten in einer Nacht)  
dit is een seconde (Das ist eine Sekunde)  
los zijn van de zwaartekracht (Los sein von der schwarzen Kraft)  
ik kan lopen op het water (Ich kann übers Wasser laufen)  
ik kan zonlicht zien voor dag en dauw (Ich kann das Sonnenlicht vor Tag und Tau sehen)  
ik kan vliegen zonder vleugels (ich kann fliegen ohne Flügel)  
en allemaal door jou (und alles durch dich)_

**_Endkapitel (Luka) _**

_If I should stay, I would only be in your way, _

_so I´ll go, but I know, I will think of you every step on the way_

****

_Ich war nach einer endlosen Aufzugfahrt endlich wieder in der Notaufnahme angekommen. Fast in jeder Etage war der Aufzug angehalten. Einige Sachen geisterten mir durch den Kopf von denen ich nicht wusste, was sie bedeuten sollten. Ich nahm nichts mehr um mich herum war, so dass ich den schreienden Penner überhörte, der immer noch im Wartezimmer saß und von seinem Einkaufswagen redete und auf geradem Weg ins Ärztezimmer ging. Glücklicherweise war dort niemand und ich konnte sofort zu meinem Schrank und schon mal ein paar Sachen zusammen packen. Ich brauchte jetzt ein paar Minuten für mich allein. Es war so viel passiert. _

_Bitter sweet memorys, that is all I am taking with me, _

_so goodbye please don´t cry, _

_we both know I am not what you need. _

_Doch es war das richtige, was ich gemacht habe, dachte ich, als ich meinen Namen vom Schrank abnahm und nun durchs Fenster sah. Es war einer dieser Momente, wo ich am liebsten allen Schmerz und alle Trauer aus mir heraus geschrien hätte, doch ich sah einfach nur stumm aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Wie würde ich Chicago doch vermissen. Ich hatte hier 3 der schönsten Jahre meines Lebens verbracht. Und nun würde ich in ein paar Stunden im Flugzeug sitzen und dieses alles hinter mir lassen. Auf einmal spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ich drehte mich abrupt um. Es war Susan. "Luka gut das ich dich noch treffe", begann sie. "Ich wollte mich bei dir noch verabschieden. So ganz ohne Verabschieden wollte ich dich nicht gehen lassen", sie umarmte mich ganz fest und ich freute mich, dass wenigstens einer von meinen Krankenhaus Kollegen zu meinem Abschied gekommen war. "Lass es dir gut gehen in Kroatien und vergess uns nicht", mir rollten ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht. Das war heute schon mein zweiter Abschied gewesen und eindeutig zu viel gewesen für mich. Schon der Abschied von Abby war mir schwer gefallen und so beschloss ich meine Sachen zusammen zu packen und durch die Tür zu meinem Taxi nach draußen zu gehen, als ich mich nochmal zu Susan umdrehte. "Danke Susan. Das du an mich gedacht hast bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich werde euch auch niemals vergessen. Grüß die anderen von mir und pass auf dich auf", ich zwinkerte ihr zu und verließ dann das Ärztezimmer. Es tat weh. Doch ich würde das County mit einem lachenden und mit einem weinenden Auge verlassen. Ich ließ meinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die Aufnahme wandern und dachte nochmal an die schönen und auch manchmal schlimmen Momente zurück, die ich hier erlebt habe. Alle sie würden mir in Erinnerung bleiben...für immer.Das Taxi brachte mich geradewegs zum Flughafen und ich rollte mit meinen Koffern durch den Flughafen. Schwierig bei den vielen Leuten den Überblick zu behalten. Ich verdrängte die Gedanken an Abby und so fand ich mich schließlich am Flugsteig wieder an dem ich nun Chicago lebe Wohl sagen würde. Die Frau riss mein Flugticket ab und ich ging geradewegs durch den großen Tunnel ins Flugzeug hinein. Ein endloser Gang, in dem meine Gedanken nur um Abby kreisten. _

_I hope life treat you calm, _

_and I hope you have all you dreamed of, _

_and I wishing you joy and happiness, _

_but all above this I wishing you love. _

_Schließlich fand ich mit Hilfe der Stewardess meinen Platz und ich schnallte mich an. In wenigen Minuten würde ich in der Luft sein und all die vergangenen Probleme waren vergessen. Ich spürte, wie es in meinem Bauch kribbelte. Es war die Anspannung. Ein neuer Abschnitt meines Lebens würde beginnen. Ich wusste, dass es richtig war, was ich getan hatte. Ich schloss meine Augen und fieberte den Start hin. Egal, wo Abby jetzt war. Sie würde glücklich sein und das war das aller wichtigste. Der Start lief problemlos ab und nun schwebte ich in den Wolken. Fern all der Menschen, die ich so gern gehabt hatte. Mein altes Leben war Geschichte. Die Zukunft würde hoffentlich endlich etwas schönes für mich bringen. _

_Werde glücklich, da wo du jetzt bist. Lebe wohl Abby... _

_And I will always love you, my darling you.. _

_Auf ewig _

_dein Luka_


End file.
